The Stealth Prodigy
by YamaWild
Summary: Ichigo is someone who come from the worst district of the Rukongai. He decides to become a shinigami to change things but a thing Ichigo didn't expected was to fall in love with his captain. IchigoxYoruichi. Warnings: AU 104 years before current timeline and Strong Ichigo
1. New beginning

**Hey everyone, that story has been plaguing my mind for a while so I needed to write it! **

**If you have any questions or ideas for the story dont hesitate to send me a private message to let me know it!**

**Here is the first chapter, enjoy! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 1: New beginning**

**104 years before the current timeline**

It was a sunny day in Soul Society: people were starting to wake up and other were on missions. Everyone had a thing to do, even the captains and lieutenants who were presently in a meeting. All captains were present except the tenth and eleventh captains and lieutenants. The doors opened and the captain-commander followed by his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, made their way to their place at the end of the line. Once he was in his place, the captain-commander banged his cane on the floor to signal the beginning of the meeting.

"So... why did you called a meeting at a so early hour Yama-jiji?" Shunsui said visibly tired.

"I called this meeting as early as possible because yesterday I learned that a new student rejoined the academy in order to become a shinigami." He replied to the captains who were wondering why he had called a meeting to discuss this. Everybody except the fourth division captain, Retsu Unohana, were wondering what so special about him to call a meeting.

Shinji, the captain of the fifth division asked the question that was on everyone mind.

"You called a meeting to discuss the arrival of a new student in the academy? Then it must be pretty important. How is he so special that we must talk about him in a meeting?" Shinji asked the captain-commander. Yamamoto smiled and he answered him.

"He was requested by the captain Unohana to join the academy and he is coming from the district #80, dark jungle" As he said that every captains along with some lieutenants were shocked to hear that. Meanwhile, the other lieutenants were wondering what was so shocking about someone coming from the district #80. Yamamoto, seeing them confused decided to explain.

"As you know, in the Rukongai there is 320 districts. Eighty in the north, eighty in the south and etc. The first district is the less dangerous and the last, the #80, is the most dangerous. The south district #80 is the most dangerous of the 320 districts. Only two people before the one who will be in the academy soon were able to get out of the south district #80 and they were the best prodigies we ever had. What is so special about the south district #80? In that district there is no light wherever you go, the only way to get some light is to actually get out of there which is a challenge. Those who live there are friends with the darkness, they see perfectly in it. I remember that the last one hated the light because he lived his whole childhood in the dark." He continued.

"It is really hard to get out of there because the vegetation is extremely thick on the borders of the district. The people there are all insane except the ones who have a really strong will to escape that place. Don't worry, the new student Kurosaki Ichigo is a sane person from what the captain Unohana told me, is it right? Also, tell us some information about your meeting with him." Yamamoto asked the fourth division captain.

"Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo is a sane person from what I saw. I found him in the south district #30 where he was working in a shop. When I went there to buy some food, the person who was in charge of the shop noticed that I was a captain so he told me that there was something that might interest me. I followed him behind the shop and he showed me someone who was cutting some foods. I asked the manager what it was that might interest me and he told me that the person in front of me, who was about fifteen years old, was from the south district #80. The manager told me that he knew that there were two other people who were able to get out of the south district #80 and that they became famous shinigami so he recommended me to take him to become a shinigami" She said but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, captain Unohana, but could you tell us some things about his abilities?" Yoruichi, the captain of the second division.

"Yes, wait a few more minutes captain Yoruichi. I asked him if he wanted to become a shinigami and he replied why he should become one. I told him that his abilities would help the Gotei 13 a lot because the ones who came from the south district #80 were expert in stealth because they lived in the darkness. He thought about it for a few minutes and at the end he said that if I was able to heal a big cut on his chest then he would accept. It took me some time to heal it because the cut was a bit deep but I was able to heal. After I healed it he seemed very grateful for me so he decided to follow me to become a shinigami. On our way back to the seireitei I asked him if it was because of his abilities that he accepted. He declined saying that he came with me because I healed him from something that was annoying him a lot. After that he talked about his time in the south district #80 because he knew that I wanted to know this. I'm going to quote what he said word by word" Unohana said.

"His exact word about his life in the 80th south district were : Where I lived there was a total darkness. I learned to live in the darkness and at some time in my life, I was able to see in the darkness that surrounded me. It changed little because I learned to survive without using my eyes. My first memories are the smell of the blood, swords cutting things and dead people lying at my feet. That was what I saw every day. To survive I had to kill people, the people there are crazy. They try to kill the others without knowing why, they do it on instinct. To feed myself I had to collect fruits in some bushes where most of the time it was trapped. The place was extremely dangerous, there was a mortal trap at maybe each ten meters. The animals and insects that lived there were also extremely dangerous. I learned how to defend myself using my fists and legs. I also learned how to use the darkness to my advantage. It was a really hard place to live, sometimes just a slight sound could get us killed so I had to stay silent most of the time. Three months ago I decided to get out of there. It took me a month to cut all of the vegetation and when I was out of there, I decided to go in the lowest districts to get a job and live" Unohana finished a bit unhappily. Now the lieutenants understood why the south district #80 was the most dangerous in the whole 320 districts.

"Oh, and I forget three things" Unohana said with a troubled face. "On our way back to the Seireitei I could barely feel his presence. What I mean is that he is making no sound when he is walking and he is able to suppress a lot of his reiatsu."

"So you're saying that the only way you were able to know where he was because of his spiritual energy?" Yoruichi asked her with both eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes, the only way I was able to know where he was was because of his spiritual energy. I asked him if he was doing no sound on purpose but he said that it was something that he was doing automatically without thinking about it. For his spiritual energy he said that he was working on suppressing it because some people noticed him because of that." The fourth captain said.

Hearing this Yoruichi was surprised because he was able to suppress his spiritual energy which is something quite rare for a normal person and to make no sound while walking is something that required a lot of training.

"Eh, impressive." Shunsui said with a small smile while lowering his straw hat a bit.

"The second thing..." Her face saddened a bit then she continued. "He is truly emotionless, which is something that I found really sad. If possible I would request some help for this."

"Can you explain a bit more about this captain Unohana?" Urahara Kisuke, the captain of the twelfth division asked her interested in what she just said.

"When I was talking to him the only moment I could see an emotion on his face was when he was talking about his life in the 80th south district. Other than that he seemed like... he doesn't like to live or something like that. I really don't know how to say that, you will have to see him to understand what I mean." She finished.

"Well, it's something that is expected since he came from the worst district in the whole Rukongai." Kensei Mugarama, the captain of the ninth division said.

"Yes, and I think it was the same thing for the last two ones, no?" Shinji Hirako the captain of the fifth division asked. "If yes, then how could they have become captains if they were emotionless?"

"They were not totally emotionless when they became captains, at some point in their lives they fell in love with a woman and they started to be less emotionless. It may sound stupid, but falling in love awoke a lot of emotions." Yamamoto said.

"So you're saying that if we want him to be less emotionless then he needs to fall in love with a woman?" Yoruichi asked the captain-commander.

"No, in fact, one of the two started to be less emotionless when he started to care for one of his friends. What I am saying is that he will need to learn what the emotions are. For example, if we want him to show some happiness then we will need to make him laugh. That's what I'm saying." Yamamoto replied her while Yoruichi started to understand what he meant.

"The last thing is his spiritual energy. When he did the test I sensed that his reiatsu was the level of a third seat which is unbelievable" The captain Unohana said as she remembered the event. Hearing this everyone was stunned.

"His... reiatsu is the level of a third seat!?" Urahara said not believing along with the others.

"Yes. Also I talked with the examiners and they told me that his reiatsu was black, a color almost never seen" The captain Unohana told the other.

"Geez, what a kid..." Shinji said murmuring. "Ah well..."

"Back to the topic, which division do you think he should go? I'm sure you have the same thing in your head but I just want to be sure. I think he should go in the second division, in the special forces."

"From what captain Unohana said, he lived his whole childhood in the darkness, he is making no sound when he is walking and he had to kill to survive so I suggest strongly that he go in the second division. He is the perfect person for it. The two last ones were also able to become captain of the second division because of that." Ginrei Kuchiki, the captain of the sixth division told the others.

"I agree, that boy has lived in the darkness for a long time and he learned to kill which is a good thing if he want to join the fourth division of the special forces, the assassination unit" Love Aikawa the captain of the seventh division said.

"I have no problem as to take him in my division but I need to see what he is able firstly. We talk great of him because of the two last ones who came from where he was so I want to see what he is able to do." Yoruichi said. The other captains said mostly the same thing.

"I agree with all of you, but for the moment we are going to watch him to see if he will become a prodigy like the two others. After tomorrow there will be another meeting about him at the same time. Captain Yoruichi, you're staying with me for a few minutes, meeting dismissed." The captain-commander said banging his cane on the floor signaling the end of the meeting. When everyone was gone the captain-commander turned his head toward Yoruichi and spoke.

"As you know tomorrow a new year begins at the Shino Academy and like each year I'm going to welcome the first year as well as do a tour of the classes. Kurosaki Ichigo is going to be there and I would like you to also be present." Yamamoto told her.

"I'm going to be there,don't worry, I don't want to miss the chance of seeing what he is able to do, captain-commander." She said with a grin.

"You can go then, thank you for accepting." He said and he started to walk toward the first division to finish his paperwork.

"Well, well, well... where was I?" She told herself then she quit the captain meeting wondering what tomorrow was going to be like.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Kurosaki Ichigo was currently walking in the courtyard in front of the entrance of the Shino Academy. His hair is spiky orange and he is dressed in the uniform academy in which he found that it is... ugly and way too noticeable. The uniform of the academy was a blue undershirt and trousers with a white shirt. Right now he needed to go to the back courtyard where the captain-commander was supposed to welcome them. As he walked he soon reached the entrance and noticed that the people bowed to someone before entering. As he was approaching he noticed that it was the captain Unohana, the one who convinced him to join the shinigamis.

"Hello Ichigo, how are you? A bit nervous as to how it's going to be?" She told him with a smile while he stopped walking to talk to her a bit.

"Yes as how it is going to be, other than that no. What else do you want captain?" He told her emotionlessly.

"Good. Then I wish you good luck. Oh, and by the way, you can call me Unohana as we know each other pretty much by now." She said while Ichigo nodded his head and she went elsewhere after that.

Ichigo was walking toward the back courtyard when some fifth year guys bumped into him by running in the corridor. They fell on the ground and the leader of the group looked at who they bumped in when he noticed that it was a first year. The leader decided to teach him a lesson.

"You! Do you know what you did?" He asked arrogantly while the four others behind him had the same expression.

"No, other than you bumping into me I don't see what I did wrong" Ichigo replied simply.

"Wrong answer boy, you should get out of the way. Now I have to teach you a lesson. I hope your good in Hakuda. I am the best person in Hakuda in the fifth year" He said as he was taking a position. Unfortunately for the leader, Ichigo learned to kill with his hands and legs.

The leader launch himself toward Ichigo to punch him in the face when Ichigo dodge the punch and he took his fist in his left hand to pull it behind him. Ichigo then strongly punched him at the side of his face and the leader fell unconsciously to the ground three meters away. The others were shocked to see that their leader was taken down so easily but in order to avenge him they started to attack Ichigo. Ichigo, seeing that coming, jumped in the air toward one of the guys with a kick aimed at his head. His kick found its target as it hit the guy in the face then he landed on the ground to find that he was surrounded by the last three guys. They charged at him at once so Ichigo had to choose, he decide to go toward one. One of the guys tried to punch him but he ducked under to hit his chin with the palm of his head and a sound of bone breaking could be heard from the hit. Ichigo was aware that a kick was aimed at his back so he turned himself just in time to avoid the kick and with his kick he broke the knee of the guy making another sound of bone breaking. Turning himself toward the last one he saw that the guy was frozen in shock because of what he saw. Deciding to avenge his friends he charged blindly at Ichigo. Ichigo walked toward him and dodge his fist to land a pretty hard blow in his stomach. The guy fell to the ground unconsciously after that.

"What is happening... here?" Someone, a teacher, Ichigo guessed asked. He was dressed with a standard shihakusho except that it was dark green.

"They tried to attack me because they bumped in me so I defend myself." Ichigo replied and he noticed the shocked face one the face of the other guy.

"You... beat them?" The person asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, is it so hard to believe?" Ichigo asked.

"It's true, he beat them under fifth seconds, I witnessed everything Katsu-sensei!" A girl at the end of the corridor told him also shocked by what she saw.

"Ok then...?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He told him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I will remember that name in the future. I am Katsu, teacher of the optional stealth class" Katsu told him with a small smile. "You can go back to what you were doing"

After that Ichigo made his way toward the back courtyard without any problems. When he arrived there he noticed a lot of people. He went to the front to take a seat and waited for whatever was supposed to happen. Moments later the doors from where he entered the courtyard opened and two people entered the courtyard. The people beside him started to murmur things about them.

"It's the captain-commander and the captain of the second division!"

"Did you know that the captain of the second division is also the captain of the special forces?"

"Yes , but she is also known as the flash goddess"

"Shut up guys! They are going to start speaking!"

As if on cue **, **the captain-commander and the captain of the second division walked up on the stage. Everyone stopped speaking as they noticed him on the stage, not even a mosquito could be heard flying. The captain-commander looked at everyone then he banged his cane on the floor of the stage.

"Hello everyone, I am the captain-commander Yamamoto Genryusai and I welcome to the Shino Academy this year. This school that I founded some 2100 years ago have as a purpose to train people to become shinigamis. It still have the same purpose as long as you want to learn how to become a shinigami, if you don't want to learn how to become a shinigami then it is not your place. Here at the Shino Academy you will learn the basic of the four major combat forms of the shinigamis : Hakuda, hoho, kido and zanjutsu. We are going to teach you the basics because it's going to be up to you after that to learn more. Yoruichi Shihoin, the captain of the second division, and I are going to do a tour of the class today. Thank you everyone and good luck." The captain-commander Yamamoto told us then he and the second division captain went down from the stage to go somewhere else in the school. Another person on the stage got up and went to the front of the stage to talk.

"Hello everyone, I am the headmasterof the Shino Academy Benjiro Yamamoto and I welcome you too. Your classes are going to start in thirty minutes. To know your schedule of the year go to the hall where there will be several desks for you. Once there, there should be some signs to direct you to take your schedules. Thank you everyone, you can start doing your things" He said and everyone got up to go to the hall to get their schedules of the year.

* * *

"So, where are we going first captain-commander?" Yoruichi asked him

"Don't forget that we are taking a tour specially to see the potential of Kurosaki Ichigo, we are going to get his schedule to know where his classes are." He told her while they walked in the headmaster office to wait for him to get the schedule. On their way toward there they noticed two teachers who were talking.

"I told you! He beat them under five seconds! One of the people who watched that said that he only used his fists!" Katsu told the other but the other noticed from the corner of his eye that the captain-commander with the second division captain were walking toward them.

"Hi captain-commander Yamamoto, hi captain Yoruichi!" The other bowed a little in a sign of respect to them while the other did the same thing once he saw them.

"Captain Yoruichi, can I talk to you? I have a potential recruit for your division." The stealth instructor told Yoruichi.

"Sure and what were you talking about?" She told him with an eyebrow raised.

"The story is that I was working in my class when I heard some noise outside so I went to see what it was and what I saw stunned me. A first year had beaten the fifth year top-class Hakuda along with four other people under five second" He said shocked by what he saw earlier. It sounded so unreal in his head.

"Am I wrong in saying that the one who beat them was Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yamamoto asked him while opening his eyes. When they saw the surprised look on his face he and Yoruichi knew it was him.

"Y.. yes it was him" Katsu told them.

"Meh, it look like he is really a prodigy." Yoruichi said with a grin. "Kurosaki Ichigo is coming from the 80th south district" She said continuing to walk toward the director office ignoring the shocked faces on the teachers.

* * *

Ichigo was making his way his way to the hall where he would get his schedule. When he was at the hall he went to take his schedule and he checked which class was the first that he had to go. Apparently the first class that he had was a sort of welcoming class explaining some things about the academy.

When he entered the class he noticed that it was a big classroom with a lot of people who were sitting at the desks all over the class. Ichigo took a desk and waited for the teacher. Some minutes later the teacher entered and the people stopped talking.

"Hello everyone, I am Gengoro Onabara and I welcome you to the Shino Academy. You passed a test to get in the Shino Academy and all of you had the strongest results in the test so you were put in the advanced class. A lot of captains and lieutenants from the Gotei 13 were in that class so I suggest you do your best every day. It's not because you are in the advanced class that you will succeed everywhere. Now, to the rules and... " He said and went on about how the academy is working, what everything in the academy is and so on. He also told them that they had to choose an optional class to fill their day.

"Last thing before you go, the results of the test you passed to join the academy are wrote on the board in the hall. Thank you everyone you may go" He said and everyone hurried to see their results in the hall. Ichigo also went to check the results in the hall but he was not overly excited like everyone who nearly ran to see it. He decided to take it relax so he walked.

When he was in the hall he noticed that the whole class was looking at the big paper hanging on the wall. He searched for his name and he found it at the top of the list, he had a perfect score. The second one had a note of 93/100 and the others were between 75/100 to 93/100 which mean that Ichigo had some advance on the other.

"Look at the first one, he had a perfect score!"

"He must have a hell of spiritual energy. I asked my dad what was needed to have a perfect score and he told me that you had to have a spiritual energy equal or bigger than the 10th seat of a division" And the people continued to talk about him or their scores. Ichigo couldn't help but remember when he took the exam, he had surprised the examiners a lot.

* * *

_Ichigo was now in the first district of the Rukongai. He was there because of the captain Unohana who wanted him to take the test to become a shinigami. During the trip from the 30th south district they had talked a bit, like how the Seireitei was, how the shinigamis were working and etc. Another thing that he was thankful for the captain Unohana was that she had bought him some sandals, shirt and pants for him. The first time she saw him, he had no shoes and his shirt and pants were a lot dirty. Anyways, he had to admit that it sounded interesting to become a shinigami. Right now they were heading toward a building for him to pass the exam to enter the Shino Academy. When they entered everyone was stunned to see a captain with someone at her side. Unohana took a seat in the room and waited for Ichigo to finish._

_Ichigo went to someone in the room and he asked him if he could pass the test, which the man answered by a yes and he gave him a number. He told him to go to a room when his number was going to be called. After that, Ichigo went to sit beside the captain Unohana and they waited. Meanwhile they were waiting, Ichigo couldn't help but smile a bit as he wiggled his toes inside his sandals. Why was he doing that? It felt strange for him but nice at the same time. He always wore no sandals and it was never comfortable but now with those sandals it felt good to wear them. After ten minutes his number was called so he went to the room where he was going to take his exam._

_"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo, for the test you will need to show us your spiritual energy. To do it concentrate and try to find a sort of energy inside your soul. Once it is done, pull that energy out of your soul." One of the two examiners told him. Ichigo had already done this, hell, he even has a zanpakuto. He had to admit that his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, was a really friendly person. He taught him a lot of things including how to do this._

_In less than fifteen seconds the reiatsu of Ichigo was out and it was forming a column of black reiatsu around him. He looked at his examiners and he could clearly see that they were stunned by what they were seeing. They also seemed to be struggling to stay in their place because of the force of his reiatsu on them._

_"You...you can stop" One of them managed to say after a moment and Ichigo stopped his reiatsu from flowing._

* * *

After he was done thinking about that he looked to see which class was his next and he saw that it was kido so he made his way toward the class which was near him. He arrived at a courtyard where there was several people placed in some lines. He noticed someone wearing a standard but dark green shinigami shihakusho.

"For those who have just arrived, you have to sit behind a line and wait for the others to start the class." The kido teacher told everyone who just arrived.

Ichigo chose a place and he sat, second in the line. They wait for a few minutes while some people arrived then the kido teacher started to explain the concept of kido once everyone was there. After he finished explaining what the kido was he told them that they were going to practice it with the spell hado #31. The first wave went on and no one hit a target, some were near it but it was their first time too.

"Second wave!" The kido teacher yelled.

Ichigo got up and he advanced not knowing that the captain-commander and the captain of the second division was watching him. Ichigo concentrated himself on taking his spiritual energy for the spell and when he was ready he started to chant the incantation.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31**. **Shakkahō!" Ichigo said and he concentrated himself on directing the spell toward one of the targets and surprisingly it touched the middle of it. Ichigo, not caring in the world turned himself and walked to the end of his lines ignoring the stares that he got. It was at these moments that you could see that he was emotionless.

"Next wave!" The teacher yelled.

An hour later the class was finished and they practiced some spells in which Ichigo almost always hit the center of the target. He was always hitting the targets which was surprising because he was the only one in the class that was able to do that. Little did they know, he was a lot more powerful in hakuda and zanjutsu. He checked on what class was his next and he saw that it was zanjutsu. The zanjutsu class was at the other side of the school so it took him a few minutes to get there. Once he was inside the class the zanjutsu teacher motioned them to sit by the wall while they wait for the other. When everyone was there the teacher started to speak.

"Hello everyone, I am the Zanjutsu teacher, just call me sensei. Today since it is your first class in zanjutsu we are going to make some duels." The person wearing a dark green shinigami shihakusho said. "Pick a number in the bag and the person has the same number as you is going to be your opponent. After you have found your opponent, go and take a wooden katana"

Ichigo then went to take a number in the bag and it was the two. A moment after he found the other who had the same number as him. The person was a highly muscled boy with jaw-length black hair. They went to take a wooden katana. Ichigo and the other went in the back of the class.

"Your ready?" The other asked impatiently.

"When you are, I am." Ichigo replied. He was not nervous, he had fought a lot of people who had a real sword so this was a joke for him.

The boy run toward Ichigo with the intention of overwhelminghim with raw force but this was a big mistake that Ichigo had encountered too many times. It was like a movie that was replayed in front of Ichigo, all he had to do was dodge the blow and go to his side open to deliver a fatal blow. Its what Ichigo did, he dodge the wooden katana and he went on his right side to hit him on the left side of his neck.

"You would be dead right now" Ichigo told him in a matter of fact.

"Y..yes, you're pretty good, you know?" The boy told him with a small smile and they continued to fight and every time Ichigo would find a way to win the fight. After an hour the class was finished.

"Thank you everyone, the next time you will be coming here you will learn some positions of zanjutsu. Now you have a two hours to eat and return to your class after that." The teacher said then he quit the class.

Ichigo looked at his schedule and his next class was apparently the hoho class. Right now he had to eat so he went to the cafeteria where he bought some things to eat. The captain Unohana gave him some money for him to use. He had to admit that she was really nice person. She had even got a special permission for him so that he could sleep in the fourth division quarters while he was at the academy. When he was done eating he went to the fourth division and knocked on the doors. Someone opened the door after some seconds.

"Yes, what do you want?" The shinigami girl told him.

"I would like to see the captain Unohana, she knows who I am, I am Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo told her simply. The girl nodded and told him to wait there while she went to get her captain. After some minutes the girl came back with the captain Unohana.

"Hello Ichigo, what do you need?" The fourth division asked Ichigo.

"I was wondering if I could use your training grounds because I have an hour and thirty minutes left to my other class and I don't really know what to do." He told her emotionlessly. It pained her to see that look but she knew that it was because he lived in the worst district in the whole Rukongai.

"Yes, you can use it whenever you want, almost nobody use them anyway." She told him with a small smile.

"Thank you...Unohana?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it is ok Ichigo" She said and she went back to her duties.

Ichigo then went to the training grounds and like she said there was nobody in them. He decided to practice some of the kido spells he learned earlier. They had learned some hado and bakudo spells and there was some in which he had difficulties in it so it was the perfect moment to practice them. At the end of his training he was even able to launch a kido without the incantation.

After an hour, he decided to go back to the academy for his next class which was the hoho. When he was at the class the teacher told them to sit at a chair as he was going to teach them the theory about the hoho skill. When everyone was there the teacher started to explain the theory of the hoho skills then it was time for the practice.

Ichigo remembered what the teacher said so first he put some spiritual energy in his feet and the next thing he knew was that he succeeded in doing his shunpo. Looking around him he saw that most of them also succeeded in doing it. He wondered why it took six years to learn that but he learn fast enough that he could reach a certain distance before his hoho stopped. He concluded that the more he was training in that the more distance he could make in one shunpo with less energy. He had to admit that the hoho class was a bit fun. After a while the class ended so he quit it.

Quitting his class he checked the next one and it was hakuda. A skill in which he was pretty good considering that he beat the top-class of the fifth year easily. He made his way toward the class and when he was there he noticed that the captain-commander and the captain of the second division were there. He wondered why but he just put it away as he entered the class and sat by the wall as the teacher told them. He didn't know why but everyone seemed to look at him often. Some were looking at him wide eyes and other raised their eyebrows in surprise at seeing him. The captain-commander had his eyes closed and with his hands on his cane while the captain of the second division seemed to look at him with a small smile.

"Hello everyone, I am the hakuda trainer. Firstly we have the great honour to have the captain-commander and the captain of the second division, Yoruichi Shihoin with us and I would like to thank them. For the first class we are going to do some duels to test your skills. After I am finished, you are going to take a number in the bag and you're going to fight the people with the same number as you." He finished. Ichigo started to make his way to the bag when he was stopped by the teacher himself.

"I will be your opponent since you beat and put unconsciously the top-class in the fifth year." He said as Ichigo followed him somewhere in the class near the captain-commander.

"Your ready?" He asked.

"I have a question first," Ichigo asked him in a monotonous voice. The teacher nodded his head for him to continue. "Since you are more powerful than me can I fight you with the intention to kill you?"

Hearing this, the whole class stopped frozen by what he just said. Even the captain-commander opened his eyes to look at him while Yoruichi was surprised by what he said.

"No but may I ask why?" The teacher replied a bit surprised.

"If killing would be allowed then it would have been a bit easier for me" Ichigo said as if it was a normal thing to kill while the other thought he was insane. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." The teacher said as the class started to make some noises again while the teacher and Ichigo were engaged in a fast exchange of blows. After some time they stopped.

"We are going to play a little game, I will try to touch you and you must defend yourself the longest you can." The teacher said as he restarted to attack him. He had to admit it, hitting Ichigo was a hard thing. After some minutes, the teacher finally landed a strong punch in his stomach. To his surprise, it seemed like it didn't hurt Ichigo at all. He back away a bit from him and they continued.

"Your turn now, attack me and I will defend myself" The teacher said as he prepared himself. Ichigo started to attack. While the teacher was blocking his punches and kicks he was surprised because if he was letting his guard down for a moment he would be hit and that's what happened. He received a kick in his ribs; strong one, too. When Ichigo hit him he fell on one knee because of the pain.

"You're really good. I would say that you are better than the sixth year top-class and it's your first class. How are you good like this?" The teacher asked him surprised.

"I come from one of the worst districts in the Rukongai so I had to learn how to defend myself to survive." Ichigo told him emotionlessly. The teacher nodded at him as if he was understanding something. The teacher get up and turned to the other people in the class.

"The class is finished everyone, thank you and the next time we will learned some positions of the hakuda skill." The teacher told the class. Ichigo was going to quit the class when the teacher stopped him again. Once everyone quit the class the only ones who were left were the teacher, the captain of the second division, the captain-commander and him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I have talked with the captain-commander before the class and we have agreed that if you were able to surprise me then you would have no other class in Hakuda. You surprised me a lot because If I was letting my guard down for a second then I was going to be hit and that was what happened. So from now you will have no other classes in hakuda because you are well above the best people in the academy in the hakuda skill. You will have to do something else during these periods." The teacher told him and took a breath. "It's the first time that something like this happen, you should be proud."

"Why should I be proud?" Ichigo asked, not understanding.

"It's the first time that someone was able to stop having hakuda classes in the first class because they were too good. That's why I said that you should be proud." He said.

"I still don't see why I should be proud but anyways, do you want me for something else?" Ichigo asked his teacher with no emotion on his face.

"Not for me but they, the captain-commander and the captain of the second division, want to talk to you about something. See you another time, Kurosaki." He said with a smile and he quit the room. The captain-commander looked at Yoruichi and gave her a nod.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I am Yoruichi Shihoin, the captain of the second division and also the leader of the special forces and I would like to recruit you in my division after you finished your time at the academy. You are very good at the hakuda and I heard that are better in stealth and these are the things that we need in the second division. Do you accept?" Yoruichi told Ichigo hoping he would accept because he is clearly a prodigy and to have a prodigy in a division is always a good and rare thing to have. He shrugged his shoulders before answering.

"Why not, do you have something else that you need from me?" He asked them monotonously.

"No, you can go Kurosaki Ichigo" Yamamoto said as he closed his eyes. Ichigo bowed and he quitted the room.

"I wondered how the other students are going to react. A first year on his first day has a place in a division and maybe the special forces" Yoruichi said while laughing while the captain-commander smiled a bit at the comment.

* * *

"Ahhhh... I'm so tired!" Yoruichi said while yawning as she made her way toward her big chair where she would be able to relax. She took off her captain haori and sat in her chair while she was relaxing.

"Yoruichi-sama! I thought I heard you, are you ok?" Soifon asked, worried about her.

"Yeah..." She said while yawning. "I just had a long day, don't worry"

"I heard that you recruit a first year of the academy in the second division when he is going to finish it. Is it true? If yes then why did you make it?" She asked worried.

"Yes, I recruited a first year and I made it because he is really good. He beated the fifth year top-class and four other guys under five seconds with his hands." Yoruichi said as she turned her head toward her with a small smile at being able to relax.

"W..wow he is strong! How is he able to do that?" Soifon asked, surprised. That's when Soifon saw the sad look on her face. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" She said regretfully.

"No its ok Soifon... it's just that... its better If I tell you his story." Yoruichi said looking at her then she continued. "That boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, come from the 80th south district, dark jungle. It's the most dangerous district in the whole Rukongai. He learned to use his fists to kill people to survive. We could say that he is the perfect person for the second division but there is a bad thing about it. His first memories are those of the smell of blood, swords and things like that. You could say that because of what he saw and lived he became emotionless."

"Oh yes, I heard some stories about the 80th south district. The last shinigami to come from there said that if you wanted to know how the life was there then there was some things that you needed to do to know" Soifon said then she told her the things the last shinigami from there said as how it was to life there. "You have to be born as a commoner with everyone who wants to kill you once they saw you and they are tracking you all the time. The only manner to eat is to collect fruits in bushes and to drink you have to drink the water in the rivers. And finally you have to be blind for the first years and so on..."

"Yeah, we could say that it's an extremely dangerous survival trip for years. How he survived, I have no idea... Anyways, I'm going to sleep. It's been a long but interesting day" Yoruichi said as she remembered the day watching Ichigo. "Good night Soifon"

"Good night Yoruichi-sama!"Soifon replied.

* * *

Tomorrow after the beginning of the new year at the academy, there were a captains and lieutenants meeting early. Opening the doors, the captain-commander entered followed by his lieutenant and he made his way toward the end of the line. While he was walking he could see that the captains and lieutenants of the tenth and eleventh division were again not there. When he was at the end of the line he banged his wooden cane of the floor to begin the meeting.

"So... is he a prodigy like the two others?" Shunsui said opening the meeting again.

"Yeah, he is really a prodigy" Yoruichi said with a big grin on her face. Seeing her face the others decided to wait to see what happened. "Yesterday he beat the fifth year top-class in hakuda along with four other people in under five seconds with his fists and legs."

"Seriously? Did anything else happened?" Kensei Mugarama asked her clearly surprised as he wore the same expression on his face as the other captains and lieutenants.

"He was retired from the hakuda class because he was well above the sixth year top-class. He spared with the hakuda teacher and the teacher addmited that if he let his guard down for a second he was going to lose and that's what happened. Personally, I would say that he is the same level in hakuda as my sixth seat" She told them.

"I thought he was going to be good but not like this. What about the other skills?" Shinji told her a lot more interested in the kid along with the others.

"In kido he is above everyone, each time he was shooting a kido it always touched the target. He seemed to understand things pretty fast. In hoho he is normal but by seeing him I saw that he understood how the hoho was working which mean that he is going to be a lot better by each day. In zanjutsu it was like it was a game for him, I think that he fought a lot of people with real katanas. What he lacks the most is the experience." Yoruichi said a bit proud to have him in her division soon.

"You said that maybe he fought some people with real katanas. The 80th south district is a closed area, are you sure that he fought some people with real katanas? If yes then how?" Ginrei Kuchiki asked her.

"When I saw him fighting with the wooden katanas it seemed like he was playing and he seemed bored to do that. If yes, then the only possible thing is that either had someone bring him a katana or taught him how to obtain a zanpakuto." Yoruichi replied while thinking about the possibilities.

"Lets discuss the first option. Someone bring him a katana to defend himself... it's nearly impossible since those who quit that district never return. Also he has been for a month only in the other districts of the Rukongai and you said that it was like a game for him to use the wooden katanas, I fully agree with you. Which leaves us to say that he can't have learned how to fight with a katana under a month. The second option, maybe someone has taught him how to obtain his zanpakuto or he obtained it himself. What do you think?" Yamamoto told the other captains.

"I didn't see him fighting with the wooden katanas so I can't know. You said that maybe he obtained his zanpakuto by himself. It's possible but I heard that it was very rare for someone to obtain their zanpakuto without the help of someone else. I would say that the second option is the more possible." Ukitake said.

"I agree with my friend." Shunsui said while the other were giving similar opinions on the matter.

"Anything else that we need to know before we go back to our duties?" Shinji said.

"Yeah, I recruited him in the second division but only once he finishes the academy, which I guess is about six months. I know you're going to say that I did an error in recruiting him so early but if you saw him you would think like me." Yoruichi told them and wait for some reactions but surprisingly there were none. Seeing that no one was going to speak the captain-commander called the meeting off.

"Meeting dismissed." He said, banging his cane of the floor.

* * *

**AN : Well thats all, how did you found the chapter? Did you like it, hate it? Post a review to say how you did like or hate the chapter! The more reviews = update coming faster+showing your support to the story. Thank you everyone and I would like to thank my new beta reader!**


	2. Welcome to the second division!

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the second division!**

**Six months later**

The past months have been boring and interesting at some times for Ichigo. At his third class in the zanjutsu he was removed because he was above the sixth year top-class. Same thing happened in the kido class, he had understood how launching a kido was working so to fire a new kido was a thing really easy for him. He was not removed; instead, the teacher taught him a lot of other kido spells. In the hoho skill he was well above everyone but it was a skill that needed time to master, nevertheless, he understood it perfectly. It was even one of his favorite skills. He had to thank the captain Unohana a lot because he was almost always at the training ground of the fourth division practicing. He was almost able to suppress all of his reiatsu, he was near it.

For his optional class he had chosen the stealth class, he had to admit there was were a lot of new things that he never knew. For example, there was a technique to hide yourself in the daylight. They also learned the basics of spying and collecting information and things like that. Two months after he had chosen the stealth class the teacher, Katsu, offered him to teach him the advanced techniques. Ichigo had asked why he wanted to do this and he answered that it would be a lot helpful for him when he would be in the second division. After that, he taught him a lot of new things, the things they learned in class were nothing compared to what he learned.

Right now he was waiting to pass the exam to become a shinigami or a member of the Gotei 13. They were in a small room waiting to pass the exam. There was an exam each six months. He looked around him and he saw that he was the only first year there. The others were almost all six years or five years. One thing that annoyed him was the stares he got every day since the whole academy learned that he was recruited by the second division on the first day. Some girls tried to ask him out but he declined all of them. He just didn't understand why they would do that, what could they hope to get from him if they asked him out? Anyways, for him it was really annoying. He suddenly heard footsteps near him and he looked to see that a batch of students had finished their exam. They seemed like they had been really nervous.

"Every captain except the ten and eleventh captain are there!" One said not believing what he just saw.

'That's why they were nervous...' Ichigo thought.

After a few minutes his name along with others were called so he went outside of the room to appear in the back courtyard of the academy. There were a lot of people present, nobles, students, some shinigamis, almost every captain and the captain-commander. The captains and the captain-commander stood along with the headmaster who was in front. He along with ten other students advanced and when they were a few meters near the stage they bowed. Now that he was in front of the headmaster he had a good look of him. He was a tall old man with short grey hair. He was wearing a pale green shihakusho.

"Hello students and welcome to the exam to become a shinigami. These last years or months," The headmaster said turning briefly his heard toward Ichigo before continuing, "you have trained to become a shinigami and this is the moment to see if you are worthy to become one. The exam is going to be divided into three parts. The first part is going to be kido, the second is showing your reiatsu and if you have a shikai release, the last is going to be a tournament of hakuda, zanjutsu and hoho. Go and take your place at the kido range."

Hearing this, the students went to the kido range which is in the back courtyard and once they were in place they waited. When the headmaster saw that they were ready he started to speak.

"For your kido test you will have to fire two kido, one hado and one bakudo. The first spell is the bakudo #61 Rikujokoro." He said and everyone started to do the incantation.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Ichigo said and six thin, wide beams of light slammed in the target.

"The next spell is the hado #31 Shakkhao."

"Hado #31 Shakkhao." Ichigo said skipping the incantation and he fired the kido. The kido touched the target and cause a strong blast while some gasps could be heard. To launch a kido without incantation with its power not diminished is a rare thing among the students of the academy. Why? It's because you have to master the spell, which takes some time.

"On the next test now, when I will call you, you will sit in the middle of the courtyard and you're going to show the maximum of reiatsu you have" The headmaster said and he called the first person. After nine people Ichigo guessed he was the last.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The headmaster called Ichigo and Ichigo went in the middle of the courtyard while he sat.

'Zangetsu, I need your help. Do you want to help me?' Ichigo said to his zanpakuto.

'_I am always with you Ichigo as long as you are with me.' _Zangetsu replied in his head_._

'Let's show them the maximum of our powers then.' Ichigo thought with a small smile. The people here are going to be shocked soon.

Ichigo raised his right arm and stopped it when it was horizontally. The people including the captains were wondering what he was doing. After a few seconds, a black energy got out of the shadows of the trees in the courtyard and it went in the right hand of Ichigo. The black energy slowly started to make a katana with a crimson hilt along with a black guard and the blade was the darkest black everyone had ever seen. Ichigo got up and forced his sword a bit through the ground.

"Zangetsu, the only darkness type zanpakuto" Ichigo said and as soon as he finished a black column of black reiatsu appeared around him. Ichigo could see the people around him surprised by what he did;but a funny thing was that they could not see him. A bonus from living in the south district #80. A second later the reiatsu stopped and Ichigo put his right arm horizontally in front of him while putting his left hand on his forearm.

"Cut through the darkness... Zangetsu." Ichigo murmured. The column of black reiatsu reappeared, but this time it was slowly taking the form of something. As the seconds were passing, the form of a soul reaper was forming inside the black reiatsu. Some people were now completely terrified by the ten foot high soul reaper. When the form was complete it stayed there for a few seconds before stopping completely. The sword was now a big oversized black cleaver almost as tall as Ichigo with no cross guard. The hilt was covered in white bandages. After a minute or so the headmaster was not anymore shocked, so he started speaking.

"You did very well Kurosaki Ichigo, go where the other students are we will start the tournament." The headmaster said. Ichigo sealed his sword and when he was in place the headmaster spoke again. "For the tournament, it's going to be some duels where you will have to use the hakuda, zanjutsu and hoho skill. Let's get started. The first duel is between Kurosaki Ichigo and Kado Omaeda" Ichigo and Kado waited until the other students were far away from them and when they were ready they waited for the headmaster. Ichigo meanwhile studied his opponent; he was wearing the normal outfit of the academy. Another thing Ichigo noticed was that he was a bit fat, his speed is reduced then. Ichigo never underestimated an opponent and it would not start today.

"Start!" The headmaster said and you could hear some supporters of Kado, some nobles from the Omaeda clan maybe.

Ichigo didn't lose a second as he started to launch toward him while he unsheathed his sword.

_'Ichigo, his sword is filled with fear.' _Zangetsu told Ichigo_._

Kado then tried to cut his chest but something unexpected happened. Ichigo... caught his sword with his left hand. Silence filled the courtyard once everyone saw this. Another thing the people noticed was that the hand of Kado was bleeding.

"What... the hell?" Kado said totally stunned seeing that Ichigo caught his sword with his hand. The people present were listening more than ever to what was coming next.

"It's simple; do not think that you can cut me with a sword filled with fear. If you want to cut some things then fill your sword with will or anger." Ichigo said then he landed a strong blow with his left hand in his stomach putting him almost unconscious.

"Winner, Kurosaki Ichigo." The headmaster said a bit surprised by what he saw.

After that, Ichigo had to wait for the others to finish their fights. There were some fights who were a bit interesting but other than that Ichigo was bored.

"The first part of the tournament is now finished. Kurosaki Ichigo, since you were the one who finished your fight the fastest you are going straight to the semi-final." The headmaster told him.

'Great...' Ichigo thought bitterly, he was really bored and it was the last thing he wanted. Then something unexpected came into his mind : the second division he would rejoin after the exam if he was passing it, in which he was almost entirely sure. He had met the captain, Yoruichi Shihoin, a few times when he was at the fourth division. Each time they met she always asked him about his progress in the academy. Ichigo i return also asked her about some information on the second division and she answered him that he may very well enter in the special forces, a sort of assassination unit where they kill people who cause trouble in the Rukongai or the Seireitei. An example of people who cause problem in the Rukongai is those who kill for fun, those who sell humans and the list goes on. After some time his name was called.

"Kurosaki Ichigo against Benkei Izuru." The headmaster said and Ichigo went to the place to fight. The man in front of him who was probably from the Izuru clan had shoulder lenght blonde hair with the normal academy outfit. Once Ichigo was ready he and his opponent took their zanpakutos, waiting to start. "Start!"

Ichigo closed the distance in an instant with a shunpo to get behind him. Once behind him he swung his sword to cut his back but it was blocked by Benkei when he turned just in time to block it with his sword. Their swords were pushing against each other trying to overwhelm the other. Little did Benkei knew, Ichigo was not even trying. Ichigo then kicked him in the stomach to make him move back a few feet away from him. Benkei then use shunpo to get behind him but when his shunpo finished Ichigo was not there. Benkei then felt the cold metal of a sword layingon his throat. His opponent seeing no choice to get out of there surrender.

"Winner, Kurosaki Ichigo" The headmaster said. "The next and last match is between Ryo Sato and Kurosaki Ichigo" His opponent was a six foot tall man with short black hair wearing the academy uniform. "Start!" The headmaster said after seeing both of them ready.

Ichigo ran toward his opponent with his zanpakuto unsheathed. When they were near each other his opponent shunpo to his left to cut him on his left side. Ichigo saw this and he blocked the sword with his sword. Ichigo then deflected his sword to his right and he cut him across his chest. His opponent hiss in pain and he shunpo far from Ichigo. Ichigo thought about something for a second then he decided it was the best thing to do to end the fight. He sheath his sword, confusing some people who were watching the fight. Then he shunpo in front of his opponent. His opponent who was not ready since the cut Ichigo made earlier was a deep bit was clearly surprised when he felt a hand on his face bringing him down while making a small crater in the ground. Ichigo looked at Sato and he was unconscious.

"Winner of the tournament, Kurosaki Ichigo." The headmaster said. "Students, you may return to the waiting room. We need to check the results to see who passed the exam and who didn't pass it. We will call you when we will have your results. Everyone except Kurosaki Ichigo can go in the waiting room."

With that, Ichigo went near the stage and waited a few minutes.

"Ok, we have your result Kurosaki Ichigo. You have a perfect note in the kido, but what is the most surprising is that you skipped the incantation of one kido and it didn't lose any power. On showing your reiatsu... well... it was the level of a lieutenant." The headmaster said while near everyone present were shocked to hear this. "Your shikai release was also surprising, the ten foot soul reaper that your reiatsu has formed has scared a lot of people and your sword transforming into a big cleaver. On your skills... well they are a bit above a sixth year top-class. CongratulationsKurosaki Ichigo, you passed the exam easily with perfect scores." He said and the people start to applaud. While they were cheering Ichigo felt a smile slowly forming on his face.

'Oi Zangetsu, do you know why I am smiling?' Ichigo said to his zanpakuto, not understanding why he was smiling with no reasons.

_'You are smiling because you are proud of yourself. Proud or happy to have done what very few people have done.' _Zangetsu replied_._

'And how do you know that?'

_'Because I am proud of how strong my wielder is.' _Zangetsu said with a small smile that Ichigo could not see.

'That's what the hakuda teacher meant...' Ichigo thought as he remember when he told him that he should be proud of what very few people have done. A moment later the cheering stopped.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, come on the stage to receive your shihakusho." The headmaster said and Ichigo went on the stage. Once he was there the headmaster handed him the shihakusho. "Now, you are officially a shinigami. Make the Gotei 13 proud Ichigo, you have a lot of potential and your road as a shinigami has just started. Good luck with the second division, I believe the captain Yoruichi wantsto talk to you now." The headmaster said and he called another student while Ichigo was walking toward the captain of the second division. She had short purple hair and was wearing a long-sleeved captain's haori.

Once he was beside her she asked him to follow her. When they were out of the academy she started to speak.

"Congratulations, sixth seat Kurosaki Ichigo!"Yoruichi told him with a grin on her face.

"Sixth seat? May I ask you to reconsider this because I don't think I am as good as a sixth seat right now." Ichigo replied monotonously.

"You're kidding right? First, you have the reiatsu of a lieutenant, second, you finished the academy in six months which is a thing that was never seen. Third, you have the only darkness type zanpakuto that is known of. Even the captain-commander was surprised when he saw that because he said that he has never seen a darkness type zanpakuto." She told him like she could not believe what he has just said.

'Here it goes again.' He said smiling a bit while he started to understand what being proud was.

"Anyways, here we are, the second division" Yoruichi said as they arrived at two big gates. A moment later the gates opened and they entered. They walked for a bit in a forest and after some minutes some buildings could be seen in the distance. She explained to him that each building had a use. One was where the unseat members were residing, another one was for the seat members, another is a dojo and etc. She led him through the buildings and they stopped in front of a room. She open the sliding doors and it revealed to be a room to sleep.

"This is your room as the sixth seat of the division, each seat of each divisions get a room to live in. For the unseated members, they live in some rooms as a group. Check your room while I get your 'black ninja clothes', as I like to call them." She said with a small laugh at the end and she quitted the room to get the clothes.

While that Yoruichi was getting his clothes, Ichigo was inspecting his new room. There was a bed for one person, a wooden table to eat or work along with a wooden chair. A door was in the left top corner of the room so Ichigo decided to go and see what was behind it. He opened the door and it was the bathroom, there was a toilet with a sink. He got out of the room and he saw that Yoruichi was back with some black clothes in her arms. She threw him the clothes and he looked at them to see that it was an all-black outfit with a cloth to cover the hairs.

"That's what I'm talking about. The black ninja clothes. When you will do some missions for the second division you will have to wear them" She told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I really don't catch what you mean by 'black ninja clothes'?" He told her with his eyebrows frowning a little.

"Its normal that you don't understand, you never went in the living world. After tomorrow I am going to train you for over a month." Yoruichi told him, already expecting the next question.

"Why are you going to train me? What I mean is that I don't understand why you would do that, few captains from what I heard train some people." He told her trying to understand.

"It's an order from the captain-commander; we cannot waste the potential that you have. You probably don't know it but there was two other people who came from the south district #80 before you. They were prodigies like you, they graduated in a year and they were expert in hakuda and stealth. They also became captain of the second division and it was at these moments that the Special Forces were the strongest. Unfortunately, they died a long time ago. The first one died fighting two vasto lordes, killing one in the process and injuring the other badly. The second one died sacrificing himself to prevent a war between the shinigamis and the quincys a hundred years ago. All of that to say that we cannot waste your potential, you are even better than they were at your time. On top of that, you already have the reiatsu of a lieutenant." She finished and saw that Ichigo was really surprised by what he heard. "You have the rest of the day off, after tomorrow we start your training at 5:00 AM in the training field of the second division, be ready." She said preparing to leave the room but she was interrupted.

"Wait a moment. I have a last question captain, who is the lieutenant in the division?" Ichigo asked her knowing that the only other person he had to obey in the division was him.

"We don't have one presently, the last one retired two months ago" She said and quitted the room.

'There were two other people who came from my district and became shinigamis, uh?' He thought deeply. 'It's sad that they are dead, I would have really wanted to talk to them. They would be the best people who could understand me.' He thought sadly. He decided that it might be a good idea to train a bit then to sleep but first he had to put his new shihakusho.

He went outside of the Seireitei in a really big field to practice using the powers of his zanpakuto. Ichigo sat on the ground crossed legged and he placed his zanpakuto on his knees and he closed his eyes. A moment later he found himself in his inner world. The sky in his world was permanently cloudy. He found himself in a forest of tall jungle trees with some wooden bridges between some trees. He walked for a bit and he noticed a wooden house in a tree. Ichigo approached it and a moment after Zangetsu appeared in front of him. Zangetsu is a tall lean-built middle-aged man. He has pale skin with pronounced cheekbones and long ragged black hair. He was dressed in his usual tattered black undershirt with high collars, black pants, grey boots, narrow sunglasses and a long flowing black overcoat with a red hue that flares out into ragged ends.

"Hello Ichigo." Zangetsu told him simply.

"Hey Zangetsu, I'm here to learn the second technique you want me to learn." Ichigo said. Zangetsu closed his eyes for a few seconds, confusing Ichigo a bit and he reopened them then he looked straight in the eyes of Ichigo

"I know you will not like what I am going to ask you but I really need to know the real reason. Why did you accept to become a shinigami?" Zangetsu told Ichigo, being the most seriously he could be. Hearing this Ichigo waited a few seconds and he sighed and then answered it with a sad look.

"I don't want _that _to happen another time." Ichigo said looking at the floor with his eyes half-closed.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Zangetsu said and Ichigo sighed.

"The death of my mom." Ichigo said closing his eyes while a tear could be seen on his right cheek. "I don't want to feel so helpless again." He said. The silence refilled his inner world for a few seconds.

"I see..." Zangetsu murmured and he waited for Ichigo to be ok again.

"It's ok... it's the past anyways." Ichigo said with a sigh and he wiped the tear from his cheek. He raised his head and he and Zangetsu continued to talk about the thing that Zangetsu wanted to teach him.

Once he had learned what Zangetsu wanted him to learn he leaved his inner world. He was still in the same really big field outside of the Seireitei. He got up and unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Cut through the darkness, Zangetsu." Ichigo said and his katana sword turned into a large cleaver.

'Ok... here it goes.' Ichigo thought as he raised Zangetsu above his head vertically to the sky. As the seconds were passing you could see that the sky all over the Seireitei was becoming cloudy quickly.

* * *

**A few minutes before**

"Your mission is to capture that man, dismissed." Yoruichi told five members of the correction corps while she handed the leader of the group a photo of the man. The leader looked at the photo of the man then he nodded to her and the group disappeared in a burstof shunpo.

"Soifon, the day is finished." Yoruichi told Soifon and she followed her.

"Yoruichi-sama, I heard that we got a new sixth seat. If I may ask, who is he?" Soifon told her.

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo" She replied.

"He... passed the exam!?" Soifon said surprised. It was a first time someone graduate from the academy in six months, normally it takes six years.

"Yeah, and he had perfect score everywhere." Yoruichi said and she looked at the face of Soifon. A moment later Yoruichi started to laugh at the face of pure shock that Soifon was making.

"I was just surprised Yoruichi-sama! Please stop laughing!" Soifon said, embarrassed.

"I know you were surprised. Don't worry Soifon, it was just funny to see your face." Yoruichi replied and they started to make their way toward the Shihoin house to relax there. Half-way from her house she and Soifon suddenly noticed that the sky was becoming cloudier by each second passing.

"What is happening to the sky Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked her, visibly worried as well as a lot of people in the Seireitei and Rukongai.

"I really dont..." Yoruichi said but she instantly recognized the reiatsu. The sky then became less cloudy and there was no dark clouds anymore.

"Follow me Soifon" Yoruichi said as she shunpo with Soifon behind to go where Ichigo was. Yoruichi tracked the reiatsu to found that it was outside of the Seireitei. She finally arrived at a big field where she saw someone face on the ground with orange hair. Yep, that's definitively him. She shunpo in front of Ichigo; followed by Soifon.

"Ichigo, what were you trying to do?" She asked him with a frown. Soifon upon hearing his name was surprised, she had heard of him a lot of times and she was finally meeting him. Ichigo looked to see who was talking to him and he gulped as he saw who it was.

"A new technique from my zanpakuto, I just put too much reiatsu in it" Ichigo said, not moving because he was way too tired. Yoruichi was really surprised by what she heard but she didn't show it.

'A technique from his zanpakuto? I don't know what it could have done but I'm sure that it would be really destructive seeing the change he did in the sky.' Yoruichi thought in awe and she looked at Ichigo to see that he extremely tired.

"I dont think you will be able to move in your state, so there is only one choice left." Yoruichi said with a big grin on her face. Soifon seeing this smiled a bit while she was becoming more attentive to what was coming. Yoruichi took the body of Ichigo and put him on her back while she took his legs and wrapped them around her waist. She then took his arms and put them near her breasts.

'Time to see if you are a pervert.' Yoruichi thought but as she finished thinking about that Ichigo took off his arms and he placed them on her shoulders.

"I think it will be easier to travel if I have my arms on your shoulders, captain!" Ichigo said really nervous. Yoruichi and Soifon noticed the nervousness in his voice and they concluded that indeed, he was not someone who was going to take advantage of a situation like that. For Soifon, her respect for the man increased once she saw that he was not a pervert. One of the things Yoruichi hated are the perverts, some men asked her out on a date but she had declined all of them because they all wanted her for her body. To see that Ichigo didn't wanted to take advantage of her body made her happy that she found someone who was not a pervert, few men were not perverts. Hell, even her best friend Kisuke is one. A thing suddenly popped in her mind, she could tease Ichigo like that and maybe it would bring some emotions in the same time as providing her some fun.

"Oh really? And why do you say that? You can put your hands on my waist it would also be easier to travel, you know?" She asked him, faking innocence.

"N-no your shoulders are better to travel, I think." Ichigo replied nervously while he was discovering a new feeling in the worst time possible for him.

"You are sure?" She asked him while Soifon was trying not to laugh.

"Yes! We should return to the second division now!" Ichigo replied hastily.

"You're trying to chance the topic, uh? Well it's not going to work. Why are you saying that my shoulders are better than my waist?" She now asked him trying to get on his nerves.

"Ugh, it's just better than your waist, that's all!" He said trough gritting teeth.

"And why?" She replied with a grin on her face showing that she was having fun.

"BECAUSE! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE STOP ASKING ME..." He yelled but stopped as he realized that he had just yelled at his captain. "I'm, really, really, sorry captain!" He said repeatedly.

"Oh, it seemed that I got on the nerves of mister no emotions uh?" She asked with her grin always present.

"Mister no emotions?" Ichigo asked confused. "What are you talking about? What are the emotions that you are talking about?"

"The emotions are exactly what I am putting you in. Anyways, back to the topic, why don't you want to put your hands on my waist?" She asked knowing he would blow up soon after that question. They spent the next ten minutes talking about that. After that, they traveled to the second division where she let him go of her for him to go to his room. Ichigo slowly walked toward his room when he noticed someone approaching him.

"Are you ok?" An unseated member of the division asked him.

"Yeah." Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment and he answered him. "Our captain is just crazy." He said opening his eyes and continued his way to his room while the unseated member was wondering what he could mean by that. Unknown to them, the said captain had watched the entire team and she was trying not to laugh at his angry and exhausted expression.

* * *

**The tomorrow**

Ichigo woke up and had to admit that his new bed was really comfortable. He always slept on the ground and it was ok, but six months ago he learned that the others were sleeping in a sort of really nice thing. That thing was a mattress and it was really nice for him to sleep on it. Ah well... he had to get up, he had something that he needed to do and to get there would need a long time. Once everything in his room was done he got out and shunpo to get to the south district #30 for his last day before he started his training.

Once he was in the south district #30 he saw that it was near noon so he had to hurry. He searched for some minutes and he found it in a clearing. The tombstone he had made for his mother... He went near it and you could read on the tombstone: Masaki Kurosaki. Ichigo knelt on one knee.

"Hey mom, it's me, Ichigo." He said bowing his head. "I hope your happy where you are, we didn't deserve the life we got there. Today I learned that there were two other shinigamis who came from there. If there were some people who could understand the pain we had there then it would be them. As for me, I am happy where I am. No more people who are trying to kill me, no more traps that need to be deactivated, no more dangerous insects or animals. I can finally live peacefully, maybe later I will need to kill people to protect what we call the 'Seireitei' but if it is the price to protect a place that accepted anyone then I will gladly do it like they did for me." He took a deep breath and continued.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself to protect me? I would have so wanted to continue to live with you" Ichigo said with tears in his eyes. "I live because of you, you taught me everything I know. You taught me how to stay silent, how to fight with my hands, how to fight with my zanpakuto and so many things. Maybe I will never understand why you sacrificed yourself for me, but a thing that I am sure of is that because of you I can live peacefully now. I will make you...proud, mom. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me... Now I have to go back to the Seireitei, I will try to visit you when I will be able to." Ichigo said and he got up and turned with the tears always present in his eyes.

'You can't imagine how much I thank you for everything, mom.' Ichigo thought as he erased the tears and shunpo to get back to his division.

* * *

**I need to say a few things. First, if you have any ideas for the story I am always open for them! Second, I rarely write something for nothing so by reading you can guess where I want the story to go. I didnt make the story to be 104 years before the timeline for nothing. Same thing for the question about the lieutenant. Third, I know the chapter may be short compared to the one before but I had to stop it there because in the next chapter there will be a timeskip of one month.**

**I want to thank by beta reader who is doing a great work to correct each chapters!**

**Thanks again guys and more review = update coming faster + showing your support to the story!**


	3. The new lieutenant

**And here it is, the next chapter. In the last chapter I said it was going to be a one month timeskip but finally its going to be a four month. I mean, Ichigo will train with Yoruichi for a month and what can I say other than they worked on three of the four major Shinigami combat forms? Same thing for his entry in the fourth unit of the special forces. All of what he will do in the special forces is doing some missions.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter, sorry for not updating sooner, I had to do some other things.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 3: The new lieutenant of the second division**

**Four months later**

It's been a month since Ichigo had started to train with his captain, Yoruichi. The first time they had fought... she beat the crap of him in a few seconds. That was when he really understood that he may have been a genius in the academy, but against a captain he was nothing that she couldn't handle. After that, Yoruichi fixed a lot of his weaknesses and taught him a lot about the hakuda. There were a lot of new moves that she had taught him he had never seen or heard about. During the month, it was eight hours of training per day and it was mostly hand to hand combat. If there was another thing that he had learned then it would be a lot of experience. Next was her shunpo; he couldn't even follow her. He was grateful for her again as she had drastically improved his shunpo; what he had understood about the shunpo in the academy was only the basics. He had never seen her zanpakuto so he was not able to train his zanjutsu during that month. She hadshown him some kido but it was all. His relation with Yoruichi was... weird. Sometimes she would be serious with him and the next second she would be teasing him. Of course, that annoyed him each time. But she found it funny so she just laughed more.

When the training was finished Ichigo had to follow Yoruichi to some places. Why he had to follow her? He really didn't know, she just wanted him be at her sides. During these times he had started to know a girl, Soifon. She was a relatively petite woman with grey eyes and short black hair. She is one of Yoruichi's personal guards. They got to know each other as the time passed and he had to admit that she was a good friend. He had learned that she was from an assassin's and executioner's clan so she was a bit like him about killing people. They had trained together sometimes and she was very good in hakuda.

Another thing that they did when his training with Yoruichi was finished was going to the Kuchiki manor. Yoruichi said that she was going there each week because of a meeting between the five heads of the noble houses. The first time Ichigo went there, the captain of the sixth division and head of the Kuchiki clan, Ginrei Kuchiki, had asked him to train his grandson in kido. Ginrei was an elderly man with slate grey hair and a grey mustache. He was wearing a standard captain uniform along with a white scarf. Ichigo, seeing nothing to do other than wait for the meeting to finish, accepted. His grandson, Kuchiki Byakuya was the fifteen seat of the sixth division and he was wearing the normal shinigami shihakusho. He had gray eyes and long black hair that he kept in a ponytail. When Ichigo had wanted to start training him in kido, Byakuya said that he wouldn't train with people weaker than him. Ichigo, seeing no other choices, answered that he is the sixth seat of the second division and that he finished the academy in six months. After that, Byakuya agreed to train with him, but kept complaining that the kido was not something useful. For Ichigo, Byakuya was just a hothead, but over the time he went over that part of his personality. The first time they fought, Ichigo beat him in a few seconds with kido spells; that's when Byakuya understood how useful the kido was. After that, Ichigo had started to train Byakuya in kido. The funnier part for Ichigo was the beginning because Byakuya was failing a lot of spells and it exploded in his face. Ichigo would laugh a bit but he then decided to explain him again how to fire a kido correctly. After that, Byakuya seemed to have understood and he started to be very good in it. Over the time, he and Byakuya had started became really good friend.

Sometimes they would go in the twelfth division to see a good friend of her, Kisuke Urahara, the captain of the division. Kisuke was a tall and lean-built man with light skin and grey eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond with some strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes and chin stubble. During these times he had also become a friend with the captain of the twelfth division because of Yoruichi taking him with her to see him. Soifon never came along though, he had asked her why and she said that he was a lazy and careless person. A thing that freaked him was the vice-president of the shinigami research and development institute, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who wanted him as a test subject to examine his body for a lot of reasons. Mayuri is someone you can call a mad scientist. Luckily for Ichigo, Urahara always stopped him before he could get a hand on Ichigo. While in the twelfth division, Ichigo had also started to know the lieutenant of the division. She was Hiyori Sarugaki, a very short, brown eyed, blonde-haired girl who wears her short hair in two spiky pigtails. She was wearing the normal shinigami shihakusho along with her lieutenant armband on her left arm. Sometimes she was really annoying, more than Yoruichi, and sometimes they talk to each other as if nothing happened. Yeah, weird. Sometimes they would fight against each other in a duel and it was at these times that Ichigo noticed that he was now of the level of a lieutenant. Ichigo always beat Hiyori but at the end of each duel, he was tired because she was a really good fighter, mainly in hakuda.

After the month of training he entered the fourth division of the Onmitsukido, otherwise known as the special forces. The fourth division of the special forces that he had joined was the assassination unit. After his entry in the division, Ichigo saw Yoruichi a lot less often and would never admit it, but he missed her annoying him. Now that he was in the fourth division of the special forces, he received his missions from the fourth seat of the second division who was also the corps commander of the assassination unit. A thing that he liked was his new black outfit that he had to put on to go on mission. So for three months, Ichigo was rarely seen as he was always on missions. He had met Yoruichi only two times. The first time was when he was at the cafeteria to get some food for his mission. She wanted to talk to him, but he had no time so they talked for about a minute before he had to go. The second time was when he was promoted to the fourth seat and corps commander of the assassination unit. After two months since he had joined the assassination unit, Ichigo gained a tittle, and it was the 'Silent Assassin.' The people in the assassination unit had started to call him that because his murders were always discovered a few hours after he had done them. Hell, once it even took two days for someone to notice that the person was dead, not sleeping. His missions were always successful so he became the best assassin in the assassination unit. On the same time that he received his title as the silent assassin he became the corps commander of the assassination unit. The first days as the corps commander were hard because there were many people that needed to be killed and he had a lot of other things to do. Ichigo sent some people to kill the ones who were causing too much trouble; he had to train his unit and a lot of other things. These were examples of what he had to do.

His first day off was coming tomorrow and he just couldn't wait for it. He was in the west district #29 and he had just killed someone who was selling some women. Yes, even the corps commander needs to go on missions sometimes. These are hard missions that are highly dangerous and need to be take care of as soon as possible. During the three months since Ichigo had entered the fourth division of the special forces he had done at least forty missions. Now that his mission was done he was going back to the Seireitei to have a day off. He looked at the sun to see that it was a bit past noon. He decided to hurry to get out of the area before taking it smoothly. After a few hours, Ichigo was back in the second division so he decided to relax the rest of the day since he had nothing to do tomorrow. He went on the roof of a building and he lay down with his legs crossed and his arms behind his head. He looked at the sky and he noticed some things approaching him. He looked closer and he saw that it was starting to snow. He could only find one word to describe that: beautiful. He had never seen something like that, he had heard some people talking about that but he had never thought it was this beautiful. He closed his eyes to relax while he was thinking about the past few months. Maybe thirty minutes or an hour later someone appeared next to him.

"Hey Ichigo!" Yoruichi told him as she lay down next to him

"Hey." Ichigo replied simply.

"It's beautiful, huh?" She said referring to the snow.

"Yeah." he said with a smile and silence filled the area for a few minutes before Yoruichi decide to break it.

"I have bad news and good news for you." She said with her usual grin that she wore when she annoy him. Ichigo noticed that and narrowed his eyes.

"Go on." He said listening.

"The good news is that I want you to become my lieutenant." She said and Ichigo stiffened in surprise. "So, do you accept?" Ichigo thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

"On one condition." He said and Yoruichi let off her grin and listened with a confused face to what he was going to say. "I don't want to be the corps commander of the patrol unit if I become your lieutenant. If you could, I would want to stay the corps commander of the assassination unit."

"Oh, that's all? It can easily be done then." She said less confused.

"Then I accept." Ichigo said with a big smile and she threw him the lieutenant armband. He tied it on his left arm and after that he waited for the bad news.

"And the bad news is that you will be stuck with me and you will have to help me with the paperwork." Once she said that his smile disappeared and a scowl appeared.

"I should have guessed..."he murmured to himself but Yoruichi heard him.

"Oh, but don't worry. It won't be so bad." She said in seductive voice while she was slowly approaching him. Ichigo seeing what she was doing back away a bit.

"Whoa! You're flirting again with me, aren't you?" Ichigo said really nervously while watching the smallest movement she could do.

"Flirting? Not at all! What are you talking about?" She said with a playful smile.

"Don't try to deny it! What about when I tried using a technique from my zanpakuto and it end that you wanted me to put my hands on your waist for a better travel? What about the evening after our training that you wanted me to come with you in a hot spring? What about when we played tag to train my shunpo, you were hugging me each time it was your turn to touch me?" He said shivering at the memories.

"Maybe I am flirting with you indeed, but I have so much fun doing it." Yoruichi said with her grin that she use to tease him. "Anyways, we have to do some things, and since you're my lieutenant now, follow me." She said as she got off the roof. He followed her and they stopped in front of his door.

"Take all of your things; you're moving into the room of the lieutenant." She said and leaned against a wall with her arms crossed as she waited for him to get all of his belongings. Ichigo entered the room and put all of his things inside a bag. When all of it was there, he got out of his now old room. He followed Yoruichi and a moment later they arrived in front of a sliding door.

"This is now your room as the lieutenant. After tomorrow, come at 6:00 A.M. to the captain office so that I can tell you what you will have to do as the lieutenant of the second division. It should take me the whole morning to explain you everything there is to do as a lieutenant. Now I have to go, I will see you after tomorrow Ichigo." She said started to leave.

"Yes, captain." Ichigo replied.

"You can call me Yoruichi when we are alone." She called back and shunpo away.

Ichigo then opened the sliding door and looked at his new room. It was mostly the same, there was a bed, a wooden chair beside a table to work, a wooden night table beside his bed. A wooden wardrobe on the wall in front of his bed and a door where the toilet and sink are. Ichigo then noticed that he was very tired so he decided to sleep in his new bed.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Ichigo was now eating in the cafeteria of the second division; he had woken up about thirty minutes ago. Today he had decided that he was wearing his normal shinigami shihakusho. He was sitting at the end of a long rectangular table eating when someone sat in the chair in front of him. He looked up to see that it was Soifon with her plate of food.

"Hey." Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichi..." She said but stopped once she saw the lieutenant armband on his left arm. "Yoruichi-sama decided to promote you to the grade of lieutenant?" Soifon said, surprised.

"Yeah, yesterday when I came back from my mission." He said but as he remembered the event he shivered a bit. Soifon who was looking at him noticed that.

"Something bad happen?" She said in confusion and she started to eat.

"She acts weirdly when she is around me. I would even say that she is flirting with me. It's weird, really." He said, frowning his eyebrows. "I just don't understand."

"I would say that she is attracted to you. If there is a thing I noticed about Yoruichi-sama is that she seemed to smile more often when you are around her. Do you know why she asked you to be at her side wherever she went after your training was done?" She said as she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"You know why?" He asked her and she nodded.

"She said that she was happier when you were with her. Of course, don't tell her I told you that. Please." She said and Ichigo nodded at her request.

"I am going to visit Byakuya since I have a day off and also tell him the news of my promotion." He told her with a smile and he leaved the cafeteria to go to the Kuchiki manor.

While he was walking on the streets of the Seireitei he could not help but to think about what Soifon told him. She is happier when he is with her uh? Happier with me... Then a thought about her loving him crossed his mind and he stopped in shocked about that possibility. He had to admit that she is a beautiful woman but she is his captain! He pushed these thoughts out of his mind and a few minutes later he was at the Kuchiki manor. He knocked on the big doors and a few seconds later a servant opened the doors.

"Yes, what do you want?" A woman asked him.

"I am here to see Kuchiki Byakuya, he is one of my friends" Ichigo replied.

"Oh, I see, come with me then." She said and Ichigo followed her after she had closed the doors. When they were in a courtyard, the servant bowed to him and went elsewhere. Ichigo looked at Byakuya and he could see that he was practicing some kido spells.

"Hado #31 Shakkahō." Byakuya said and an orb of crimson red energy flew toward one of the targets. Upon contact it did little damage.

"I see that you are trying to fire a kido without incantation with its power not diminished." Ichigo making himself known to Byakuya. Byakuya seeing him stopped training and walked to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, it's been a while since I have seen you. I have heard that you got the title of the silent assassin while doing some missions and that you are now the corps commander of a division in the special forces." Byakuya told Ichigo with a smile toward his friend.

"Yeah... I have done a lot of missions, believe me. What about we go and walk in the streets of the Seireitei to talk about what happen to each other the past months?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, why not. I have some things to tell you too." Byakuya said and they walked out of the manor.

"So, what is the thing that you want to tell me?" Ichigo told him raising an eyebrow at what he was going to say.

"I was promoted to the tenth seat, mostly because of your help in kido." He said with a big smile.

"Tenth seat, huh? Congratulations. And good luck if you want to catch up with me because I am now the lieutenant of the second division." Ichigo said with a small smile as he looked at Byakuya to see that he was very surprised that he did not noticed his armband on his left arm.

"You will be very soon a captain if you continue like that. I mean, you finished the academy in six months, which is never seen. You became a sixth seat just when you got out of the academy and you become a lieutenant in four months. It's just unbelievable." Byakuya said with a sigh.

"Yes, but I didn't get that power out of nothing." Ichigo said sadly as he looked in the distance before continuing. "I don't want to become a captain, not now anyway, and I don't think I have the power. I fought my captain a few times during my training and she beat me in a few minutes and again, she was not fighting at her full power."

"She is the commander-in-chief of the special forces so it's expected." Byakuya said.

"Yeah, but still, if you think that I am good in hakuda then watch out because against her I have a lot of difficulties. So, what were you doing other than getting your promotion?" Ichigo said and they talked about what Byakuya had done in the past months as well as Ichigo. Ichigo had mostly nothing else to say other than he was always on missions so most of the talk was made by Byakuya. A few hours later the rain started.

"It seems that our talk is interrupted, I have to go back to the manor. See you the next time I can, Ichigo." Byakuya said and he returned to the Kuchiki manor.

'Ok, so there goes off my day off...' Ichigo thought as he looked at the sky but an idea immediately pop in his head. 'Oi Zangetsu, are you ok with practicing the technique I tried four months ago?'

_'Yes, and with that dark sky it should help us.'_ Zangetsu replied.

With that, Ichigo started to run toward the big field he had been four months ago and where he tried using that technique. A few minutes after, he was out of the Seireitei and he was starting to see the field. It took him less than a minute and he was there.

'Ok, let's retry that again with much more less reiatsu.' Ichigo thought as he got out his zanpakuto.

"Cut through the darkness, Zangetsu." He said and his katana transformed into his big large cleaver. He then closed his eyes while he raised his zanpakuto vertically to the sky and the sky in a radius of thirty meters was becoming a lot darker.

"Zettai-teki na Yami (absolute darkness)!" Ichigo said and the air around him became a lot darker by each second. After a minute Ichigo opened his eyes and the field around him in a radius of thirty meters was in the total darkness. Luckily for Ichigo, he was seeing perfectly. Zangetsu told him that once the opponent was trapped in the dark area then he was done because the technique blocked the five senses. The only way to get out is to be rescued by someone else; the technique blocks only the five senses of the people trapped in first. After a few seconds of holding the technique Ichigo started to fell exhausted so he dropped it.

'Damn, I never thought it would be so exhausting.' Ichigo thought as one of his knees hit the ground while he was slowly panting.

_'No real good technique comes without a price. My technique is dangerous, but it also came with a price.'_Zangetsu said.

'Yeah, I will have to practice it more often to lessen the loss of reiatsu.' Ichigo thought as he got back up.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

As Ichigo woke up, he looked at the clock and it was 5:00 AM. Perfect, he had some time to do some things before going in the office of the captain. He got up and did his things before going in the building for the assassination unit. When he walked in he went directly to his office. When he entered it he noticed that ten people dressed in the black outfit for the special forces were waiting for him.

"Good morning, corps commander!" They said in one voice and bowed to him and one went on one knee.

"Yes, what do you want?" Ichigo asked him.

"I see that you became the lieutenant of the second division, are you going to stay the corps commander of the assassination unit?" The one who went on one knee asked him.

"Yes, it was my condition to become the lieutenant." Ichigo said.

"That's good to hear, thank you for your answer!" He said and got back up.

"Thanks and good morning to you too." Ichigo said and went to his desk where he searched for a mission for them. He found the perfect one, a gang of thirty three people needed to be killed because they rampaged some districts. "Ok, I have one for you. There is a gang of thirty three people near the east district #56 who are rampaging and killing a lot of people. They need to be killed as soon as possible." Ichigo gave one of them the sheet containing the information and he then dismissed them.

Ichigo looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:50 AM so he decided to head toward the captain office slowly. Five minutes later, he was there so he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter." Yoruichi said and Ichigo opened the door.

When he stepped in, he saw Yoruichi in front of him sitting at a desk doing paperwork. He looked at the room he was in and saw that there was another desk at his right side beside the wall with a lot of papers on it. Apart from that there was a small window behind Yoruichi. She stopped doing paperwork and looked at him.

"Go on, sit at your new desk Ichigo." She told him.

"My new desk?" He replied.

"Yes, it's the desk of the lieutenant when he helped me with the paperwork." She told him with a smile at the end.

"Ah, yes, the paperwork..." Ichigo murmured, he had completely forgotten about that. As the corps commander of the assassination unit he had enough of paperwork, but now he was going to have more. 'Great...' He thought and sighed.

"Don't worry. Like I said... you are not alone" She said with her seductive voice again.

"Oh no, don't start with that!" Ichigo said nervously.

"Sorry... but it's too funny." She said and laughed while annoying him in the process. "Ah, anyways, now on your duties as a lieutenant. You must already know that when I'm not there you will act as the substitute captain. You will continue your duties as the corps commander of the assassination unit. Normally each morning I am training the second division but when I am not there you will have to do it. I would say that it's more a work-out than a real training. The last thing is that you have your quota of paperwork to do each day, other than that, I don't see what else there is that you will need to do. Now on the paperwork." She said stretching her arms and continuing the paperwork. Ichigo looked at the mountain of paperwork. It will take him at least the whole morning, that, he was sure.

"Oh, there is one last thing about being a lieutenant. You can change the color of your obi, though, not many lieutenants do it." Yoruichi told him.

"I want to change it then." He said immediately.

"You want to change it to black eh?" She said with a small laugh as she was doing some paperwork.

"Yeah." He said simply and she got up and leaved the room. A minute later she came back with a black obi that she threw at him. Ichigo took it and removed the old white obi to replace it with the black one. When it what was tied around his waist he smiled a bit and went back to the paperwork.

"So now that we are stuck together I have a lot of questions for you." Yoruichi said with her infamous grin.

'Here it goes...' Ichigo thought with a sigh. "Go on"

"Do you love someone?"

"No."

"Have you loved someone?"

"No."

"Are you in a relationship?"

"No."

"Can you move your desk closer to mine?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're a pervert"

"I'm a pervert?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do I need to recall the events where you tried to flirt with me?"

"Yes."

"When you wanted me to put my hands on your waist. The evening where you wanted me to come in a mixed hot spring. After our training day on the training month you wanted me to follow you everywhere. You like to hug me. You use your seductive voice for me sometimes..."

"Did you like them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I think that you want to rape me. Mainly the evening where you wanted me to go to the hot spring with you."

"Ah, but it would have been fun!"

"For you."

"Not just for me, you would have seen the first female body." At that Ichigo stopped doing some paperwork and looked at her.

"Ok. So your goal on that evening was that I see your body?"

"Maybe."

"Why did you even invite me to go there?"

"Because I like to have fun."

"Ok..."

"Am I annoying you right now?"

"Yes."

"Good!" She said with her grin and they continued for some time.

Ichigo continued to do paperwork until it was noon, but Yoruichi finished a bit before him. When he was finished he decided to go and do the paperwork of the assassination unit. After an hour, the paperwork of the assassination unit was finished so he decided to train a bit in the training ground of the second division. Once he was there he practiced mostly the Hado #33 Sokatsui without incantation with its power not diminished. He didn't practice a lot his kido these last times because of all the missions he did. He fired the kido multiple times and as the time was passing he could sometimes fire it without incantation with its power not diminished. He had not mastered it but he was near it. Then Ichigo looked at the sky and was surprised that it dark. With that he decided to go and sleep.

* * *

Yoruichi was now walking in the corridors of the Shihoin manor thinking about Ichigo.

'What is wrong with me? I like to be near him and to annoy him but why? It's true that I wanted him to be at my side once his days of training were finished during the month of training because I was happier when he is around. Why am I happy when he is around me and why did I like to hug him when we were training his shunpo? I should talk with Soifon about that… yeah, good idea.' Yoruichi thought as she made her way toward the 2nd division headquarters where she was sure that Soifon would be there. Once she was in the 2nd division headquarters she started to look for Soifon and found her in the forest where she was training. She approached her and a few seconds later Soifon noticed her.

"Hi, Yoruichi-sama! Why are you here?" Soifon said with a smile at Yoruichi.

"I need to talk to you about something that I don't understand" She said frowning a bit and lowering her eyebrows.

"And what it is?" Soifon said with all of her attention towards Yoruichi.

"Ichigo." Yoruichi replied.

"Uh?" She said in confusion.

"I don't understand him, I am happy when he is around me. I liked when I was hugging him during our training and I like when I am around him. Why am I feeling like this? It's annoying me." She said frowning her eyebrows more. Soifon thought about it for a minute and give her an answer.

"Maybe... you love him?" Soifon said surprising Yoruichi.

'Maybe I love him?' Yoruichi thought deeply about that for a few moments. 'That would make sense of why I like to be around him.'

"What should I do if I love him then?" Yoruichi said to Soifon.

"Well, I know that the relation between a captain and a lieutenant is frowned upon a lot so you can't really date him. I would recommend you to pass more time with him first to know if you really love him. Then I would say that you talk to him more to know him more. I really don't know..." Soifon said apologetically.

"Don't be sorry Soifon, you helped me a lot. Thanks." Yoruichi said and she shunpo to find him. On her way she suddenly felt a strong reiatsu, the moment she felt the reiatsu she knew to who it belong. It was to Ichigo. She shunpo faster and a few seconds after she arrived at his room.

"Ichigo?" She said as she knocked on his door. No response. "Ichigo!" She said a bit louder. No response. She opened the door and she saw Ichigo in his bed. She approached him and the moment she saw his eyes she understood that something was wrong. His eyes were open and he had a distance and blank look in them.

"Wake up Ichigo!" She said as she moved him to wake him but it didn't work. Seeing no other choices, Yoruichi took him in her arms and she put him over her right shoulder and she went to the fourth division.

Once she was there she ran to find Captain Unohana. After a minute Yoruichi found her in her office. She opened the door without knocking on it and the captain Unohana looked to see who had entered in her office. When she saw Ichigo her shoulder she got up from her chair and asked Yoruichi to follow her to a room where Yoruichi put Ichigo on a bed was asked to wait outside of the room. She reluctantly agreed and left the room. Unohana looked at Ichigo and she instantly understood what he was in. She placed one of her hand over his head and murmured a kido. A moment later Ichigo woke up visibly tired.

"Wha.. why am in the fourth division" Ichigo said looking around him and he noticed the captain Unohana beside him. "What happened?" He asked her.

"You were having a very scary nightmare because the captain Yoruichi was not able to wake you up. If I may ask, what was the nightmare about?" She asked him as she sat on the edge of the bed. He was silence for a moment before he replied.

"I don't really want to talk about it; it's something I have wanted to forget about." He said sadly.

"If you don't want to talk about it then there is a great chance that the nightmare may come back because you keep it for yourself. If you don't want to tell me what it was about then I recommend you to tell it to someone you trust. If you tell your nightmare to someone, it will only do good things for you because you will let the pain go. I have to go now, I have a lot of work to do." Unohana said and got up from the bed.

"Thank you... Unohana." Ichigo said staring in the distance while thinking about what she said.

"It's nothing Ichigo. And congratulation for your promotion." She said with a smile and left the room. Just as she left the room Yoruichi entered it.

"So, what happened?" Yoruichi said nervously.

"Eh? Is it me or you are worried for me?" Ichigo said with a smile while he was trying not to laugh at that.

"Of course I was worried for you! You are my lieutenant, after all!" She replied with her grin. "So, what happened?" She said seriously.

"Nightmare." He said simply.

"It must have been a scary one since I wasn't able to wake you." Yoruichi said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah... and I want to tell you what it was. The captain Unohana said that the pain might lessen If I tell it to someone I trust" He said lowering his eyes sadly.

"You want to tell it to me because you trust me?" She said surprised.

"Why are you surprised that I trust you?" He said in confusion.

"It's because I annoyed you a lot of times, no?" She replied.

"It may look like you annoy me, but inside, I like it when you do that." Ichigo said with a nervous smile.

"Good to hear that you have fun as well." She said with a smile. "I never really wanted to annoy you because I don't like you"

"Back to the topic, I trust you enough to tell you my nightmare. Do you want to hear it?" He said as he sat on the bed.

"If it can lessen the pain, then yes. And I have always wanted to know more about your past." She said as she took a chair and bring it near the bed of Ichigo.

"It is decided then. But know it's going to be a long story. What I am going to tell you is probably the darkest moment of my whole life. It's..." Ichigo said as he took a deep breath while a tear escaped on of his eyes. "... my mother's death."

* * *

**And thats it. If someone dont understand what the subject of the next chapter will be then... uh... read the last line of the chapter another time :)**

**If you have any ideas for the story pm me!**

**Thanks again and more reviews = update coming faster + showing your support to the story.**


	4. Pain of the past

**Hey everyone and sorry for the late update but the classes have restarted so the updates will come a lot less often. As I said in the last chapter that chapter is going to be mostly about the darkest moment of the past of Ichigo. The chapter is the shortest yet but dont worry the next one is going to be a long one with a timeskip of near two years. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Darkness. That was what there was all around them. In a cavern on the side of a cliff, two people were training in hand to hand combat. One is a thirteen year old boy with short spiky orange hair and he's wearing some ragged clothes. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. The other is the mother of the boy and she is around thirty-five years old. Like her son she was wearing ragged clothes and she had long, light, wavy brown hair. Her name is Masaki Kurosaki._

_Now, Masaki was training her son. One of the things that surprised her about her son was that he learned things pretty fast. Also, for some reason, he likes a lot of hand to hand combat so they were training it often. Sometimes they were training with their zanpakutos but not always. As they finished their fight, Ichigo backed away a bit from his mother and he caught his breath with his hands on his knees as it had been an intense fight. He looked at his mother to see if it was the same case and he saw that she was a bit tired. Then a question popped into his head._

_"Mom, do you know when dad is coming back? It's been seven months that he has been gone without telling us goodbye or a warning." Asked an innocent Ichigo._

_"No, I don't know Ichigo. Sorry." Masaki replied with a small fake smile. Her husband had started to act strangely before he quit without giving a warning. She thought that he may have become insane as everyone else. Ichigo was a bit depressed at hearing that, but he agreed and went to a corner of the cavern to sit and think._

_Meanwhile, she got out of the cavern to get some food and water. When she was outside she could see the really tall dark jungle trees around her. Sure, there was darkness all around her but she could see in it perfectly. She started to look for some food and dodge the mortal traps there was every once in a while. After a while, she saw a bush with a lot of fruits in it so she advanced toward it. When she was near it she inspected it; it was impossible that there were no traps near the bush. As she examined the bush she found something odd on the grass. She went closer to it and she was right; there was a deep hole beneath the grass for someone to fall in it. She looked inside the hole and a bead of sweat dropped at what she saw. There was a corpse in it with a stone shovel so she guessed that the person who dug it did not think of how to get out of there once it was finished. After that she took the fruits in the bush and she started walking toward the river near their cavern. Where they were, there was almost nothing except the jungle trees, the really short grass, the bushes, the rivers, the animals, the insects and some humans. Once she was at the river she took some water and put it inside a stone bowl. With that, she returned to their cavern where her son is._

_Once she was inside the cavern she found her son at the same place waiting for her._

_"Hey Ichigo." Masaki said with a smile. "I brought some fruits and water."_

_Once her son saw this he smiled back and went to drink and eat. While they were eating, they heard footsteps approaching them so they turned their heads toward the entrance of the cavern. What they saw surprised Masaki and put an ever wider smile on Ichigo's face. At the entrance of the cavern was a man with short spiky black hair. He was probably forty years old and he was a tall muscular man._

_"Dad!" Ichigo said as he ran to his father to give him a hug._

_"Ichigo! Stop!" Masaki said as Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks to look at her questionably. "I think you will answer some of my questions first, Isshin." She said as she was looking at him suspiciously._

_"Questions? Sorry, but I'm not there for that." Isshin said as a big smile appeared on his face. "I'm here to kill Ichigo because he is causing me a lot of problems if I want to be back with you!" He said, and then started to laugh as he ran toward a stunned Ichigo who was rooted in place. Isshin took his sword and raised it to kill Ichigo who did not believe what he was hearing. Ichigo looked at the blade as it was slowly approaching, as if time was slowing. At the last moment, he saw that her mother had moved in front of him to protect him. Ichigo went wide eyed at what her mother was doing and he tried to say something but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Then he heard the sound of a sword cutting through flesh. The fear he got in hearing that sound was terrifying._

_"You... you became insane I...Isshin! To... to try to k...kill your son, what had h...happened to you?" She said with tears in her eyes at the sight of Isshin trying to kill their son. She took his sword in her left hand to prevent him from moving. "I'm so...sorry but I must pro...protect Ichigo from you." She said as she took her sword and pierced his heart. Isshin then fell to the ground, dead. Masaki then fell to the ground too with her back touching the stone floor. Ichigo rushed to her and looked at her wound. It started from her left shoulder and went to her right thigh; it was very deep._

_"Mom... are you going to be ok?" Ichigo asked as he sat while shaking a bit in fear from what happened. In the same time he was repeating in his head that it could not be possible. Her mother could just not die! He could not accept her death. It felt like he was reliving the death of his two sisters. Yuzu...Karin... Oh how he missed them... He was so happy when he knew he was going to have two sisters. He loved to take care of them but a few years after their birth they died. It saddened him a lot when they died, after that he never wanted to have to live that sort of thing again. It was proving him wrong as his dad tried to kill him, one of the people he was admiring and loving the most. He has been betrayed by one of the people he trusted the most. The pain he got from being betrayed by his own dad was just unbearable. Then he looked at the face of her mother and she had some tears in her eyes._

_"No... it's not go...going to be ok Ichigo. I...I am going to die soon I...Ichigo..."_

_"You can't die!" He said desperately looking at her._

_"Everyone... can die Ichigo. The wound I...Isshin inflicted on me is a severe one. At least... I... I protected you. I'm sor...sorry Ichigo but from today you will h...have to be on your own." She said becoming weaker as the seconds passed. Ichigo tried to say something but he could not. "Ichigo, promise me something" Masaki said as she looked at him in the eyes. "Pro...promise me that yo...you will get out of here someday. You de...deserve much more tha...than living... like that...Ichigo. I'm s...sorry for no...not be...being there f... for yo...you any... anymore." She said very weakly._

_"I promise." He murmured sadly with his head low. Once her mother heard that, she stopped resisting and died. Ichigo looked at his mother and tears appeared in his eyes. His mother was dead. He was alone now. He cried for a while before he drifted to sleep from exhaustion._

_When he woke up later, he wondered where he was before remembering what had just happened. He looked around him in hope to find that it was just a bad dream but he found near him the corpse of his mother. Tears restarted to appear as he cried for a while before he packed his things. It was just too painful to stay there. He took her mother in his arms and buried her near the entrance of the cavern. After she was buried he started to try to find another place to live far from the cavern. He traveled for days alone before finding a place to live. After that, he lived normally for over two years. He killed people who tried to kill him, he deactivated mortal traps and lived on his own. After two years, he decided to accomplish the promise he made to his mother._

* * *

"And that's it." Ichigo said sadly with tears in his eyes. The next second he was crushed in a hug from Yoruichi.

"How are you still sane after living that?!" She asked, not believing what happened to him. He had two little sisters but they died, his own father tried to kill him and his mother died protecting him from his father.

"I don't know, I just continued to live day by day." Ichigo said shrugging his shoulders and after that Yoruichi broke the hug.

"Can I... ask some questions about your mother?" Yoruichi said hesitantly.

"Go on." He said. He had to admit that Unohana was right; telling it to someone eased the pain.

"How was she towards you?" She asked curiously.

"Very nice, she was always trying to protect me by teaching me some new things." He said smiling a bit at the memory of her mother.

"She trained you?" Yoruichi asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, to protect myself. If I am alive today it's because of her, she taught me the basic of hand to hand combat and how to use my zanpakuto. After that, I improved myself drastically in hand to hand combat. For using my zanpakuto, she is the one who taught me how to manifest it." Ichigo replied.

"I see. She must have been a very kind loving mother." She said with a smile.

"Yes, very." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I'm letting you rest, I have to sleep too and tomorrow you have the day off because of what just happened. I want you to fully recover until then." She said getting up and leaving.

"Thank you... Yoruichi." He replied when she was opening the door to leave. He looked at her and he saw her smile at him before leaving. Once she was not there anymore he started to thought about what happened.

'I feel... like a weight was lifted off from my shoulder and... it makes me happy. Strange.' He thought with a smile then he decided to sleep.

* * *

Yoruichi had just left the fourth division and she was happy and sad at the same time. She was happy because Ichigo trusted her enough to tell her the darkest moment of his life. On the other side, she was sad because of what happened to him. His own father tried to kill him and his mother died protecting him. He also had two little sisters that he was not able to protect. When she heard his past she was not sure if it was a good thing to know it because it was really sad. At least, she finally understood why he had become emotionless. A few minutes later she arrived at the second division, still in her thoughts. As the doors of the second division closed she noticed Soifon waiting for her near the gate.

"Hi Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon said.

"Hey, Soifon." Yoruichi replied simply as they walked toward their rooms.

"Are you ok?" Soifon said as she noticed that Yoruichi was deep in thought by the look on her face.

"Yeah... it's just that Ichigo told me a part of his past." Yoruichi said sadly looking at the floor.

"How was it?" Soifon said a bit nervously.

"Worse than anything you could imagine. How he is still sane... I really don't know how." Yoruichi answered.

Soifon then decided not to push the subject because Yoruichi was apparently really saddened by what she heard. After that, they walked in silence toward their rooms. Neither of them said a word except the normal goodbye when they went in their rooms to sleep.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Ichigo woke up in the same bed in the fourth division. Once he was ok he got up and went to the office of the captain Unohana to thank her. A few minutes later he was in front of her office and he knock on the door. A moment later he heard a sound so he entered. When he entered he saw Unohana sitting at her desk.

"What can I do for you, Ichigo?" She said with her motherly smile.

"I just want to thank you for your help. Especially the thing about telling my nightmare to someone, it effectively lifted a weight off my shoulders." Ichigo said, smiling at her.

"It's nothing; I am there for that, Ichigo." She said, returning the smile and Ichigo left the room to visit the tombstone of her mother in the south district #30.

When he arrived there he sat on the grass and started to talk to her in his mind about what had just happened. He told her of Yoruichi, a person that gained his trust, the story of her sacrifice and many other things. After he was done talking to her he went to the shop he has been working at a long time ago and talked with the manager. The manager was happy to see him again and they talked about everything. When they were done Ichigo returned to the Seireitei. He wanted to see those shops that he had heard about.

When he was back at the Seireitei it was the evening. First, he decided to return to his room to get some money for possibly buying some things in the shops. He wanted to relax for the rest of the day but how wrong was he in thinking that. He decided to go to the hot spring to relax first then go to the shops. Once he was at the hot spring he looked at the male side and there were way too many people. He looked at the mixed side and there was nobody so he decided to go there. He paid the entry and got a towel before going to the changing room where he quickly undressed. After that he placed his clothes in one of the cubbyholes then wrapped the towel around his waist. After he left the changing room he went near the hot spring, where nobody was there, and he took his towel off and entered the hot spring where he sat in and relaxed. A few minutes later he heard someone approaching so he turned to see who it was.

"Hey Ichigo!" said Yoruichi cheerfully.

"Hey... You're not going to enter in it... right?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Of course I'm going in it! I had a hard day so I want to relax!" She said with her infamous grin.

"There is the female side for you, you know?" Ichigo replied.

"I know, but there's nothing interesting there." She said with her grin and Ichigo guessed that he was why she was there. "But I ask you the same question, why are you here and not in the male side?"

"Too many people." Ichigo grumbled regretting his choice while he turned his head toward the hot spring trying to relax.

"You seem tense; do you want me to help you to relax?" Yoruichi said with a seductive tone in her voice that Ichigo didn't catch.

"Eh, why not. How?" He asked.

"Look at me." She said and Ichigo looked and immediately regretted it.

"Pu...put your towel up!" He said blushing madly as he turned his head immediately toward the hot spring. At that, Yoruichi laughed.

"You are so innocent." She said laughing and got in the hot spring near him.

After that, Ichigo tried to enjoy his stay in the hot spring with Yoruichi who was smiling at him each time he would look near her. Of course, each time he would blush because of her grins, pluscomments about him looking at her body didn't help at all. After a while, he got out of the hot spring with Yoruichi since she was going to the place where the shops are too so he invited her.

When they were outside they dressed up and went to the shop district in the Seireitei.

"I never asked you this, but do you like the division?" Yoruichi said seriously, which was rare for Ichigo.

"Yeah, it's the perfect thing for me and I'm happy there." Ichigo replied with a small smile. "I have a question for you, how is it to live as the head of one of the Five Great Noble Families?"

"Annoying and really boring. Like you saw, I have to go to some meetings with the other heads and what we talk about is how to manage better some things, some political things and stuff."

"Oi! Its Yoruichi and Ichigo, Jushiro." Someone said and Ichigo turned his head toward who talked and he saw that it was the captain of the eighth division, Shunsui Kyoraku along with the captain of the thirteenth division, Jushiro Ukitake.

"Hey, Shunsui, Jushiro. What are you doing here?" Yoruichi said with a smile at her friends.

"We are here to relax and maybe buy some things. What about you two? By the way congratulation for your promotion Ichigo." Jushiro said looking at the armband Ichigo wore on his left arm.

"Thank you captain Ukitake. I'm here for the same thing as you. I have a day off today so I decided that for the rest of the day I should visit the shop district that I have heard about." Ichigo said and looked at Yoruichi.

"I'm here to relax and I met Ichigo on the way" Yoruichi said.

"Ah, I see. By the way you can call me Jushiro in private if you want Ichigo, it doesn't really matter." He said with a smile.

"Ok." Ichigo said plainly.

"Same thing for me, Ichigo." Shunsui said then he took a sake bottle from inside his shihakusho and dranka bit before putting it inside his shihakusho. "Ahhhhhhh... Let's go to a bar that I have seen near here, Jushiro." He said and walked toward the said bar.

"I'll see you another time, Ichigo, Yoruichi." Jushiro said and went with his friend.

"So what now?" Ichigo said to Yoruichi wondering what they could do here.

"We could check the Seireitei Communication Monthly magazines." She answered him.

"What's that?" Ichigo said.

"It's a magazine that the 9th division publishes. There are a lot of things inside like some series, some novels, and more. You'll understand when you will see it." Yoruichi said and they started walking toward the shop that was selling the magazine. A few minutes after, they arrived at the shop where they were selling the magazine. They entered it and immediately noticed a young woman with lime green hair and hazel eyes at the counter. She was wearing a normal shihakusho with very long sleeves along with a pink scarf and a pair of glasses perched atop her head. She also had a lieutenant armband on her left arm. On top of all, she had her left elbow on the counter with her left hand on her left cheek, which meant that she was bored.

"Hello captain Yoruichi and lieutenant Kurosaki!" She said in a childish voice with a smile.

"Hello lieutenant Kuna." Yoruichi said returning the smile. After that she and Ichigo went to a wall where a lot of magazines were.

Ichigo took one and looked at the cover; there were two series in that edition. There was the _How to do things in reverse! _by the captain of the fifth division, Shinji, and the other one was _Let's beat the idiot who annoys you! _by Hiyori Sarugaki, lieutenant of the twelfth division. Ichigo laughed a bit at the thing that Hiyori wrote, it was totally what he thought she would do.

'It's interesting, at least.' Ichigo thought with a smile. He took another one and was surprised at what he saw.

The title of the edition he had in his hands was _The super edition about the prodigy coming from the south district#80! _Seeing that, Ichigo scratched the back of his head a bit nervously. He then took another one and looked at the two series. The first one was _Kick! Kick! Kick! _by Mashiro Kuna, lieutenant of the ninth division. The second one was M_usic of the world _by the captain of the third division, Rojuro Otoribashi.

After that he and Yoruichi left the shop with Ichigo who bought the edition about him to know what they said. They walked in the shop district while sometimes entering some of the shops to buy some things when it was interesting enough. Ichigo had bought a pair of black socksthat had interested him a lot. You could say that a part of the personality of his zanpakuto had rubbedoffon him.

After they had finished their walk around the shop district, they went back to the second division. Neither of them had spoken but it was a comfortable silence. Once the gates of the second division were closed behind them Ichigo started to speak while they were heading toward their rooms.

"Back to the usual things then." Ichigo said breaking the silence.

"Not so usual for you since you will have to become accustomed to the duties of a lieutenant now." Yoruichi answered him with a smile. While she was looking at him she could not help but to think of how he changed so much since he entered the Gotei 13. At the beginning he was totally emotionless but now he was smiling not often nor not often. He also had regained some emotions since he had lost his mother and his dad.

"Yeah... but I was mostly talking about the things in the special forces. I may be the lieutenant but I have to do some assassinations once in a while and I also have to do the paperwork" Ichigo said grumbling at the last part of the sentence.

"I see, but don't worry. I will be with you for the paperwork, have you forgotten?" Yoruichi replied with her grin.

"Yeah, yeah. But I warn you, I'm not moving my desk toward yours!" Ichigo said and wait for what she was going to reply.

"Maybe this could help." She said attractively and hugged him tightly from behind as she pressed her chest against his back. As she did that Ichigo was blushing madly because he instantly felt the two round things pressed against his back.

"St...stop it!" Ichigo said while he was blushing a lot and Yoruichi decided to stop and she started to laugh.

"It's so funny to do things like that to you." She said while laughing and it started to annoy Ichigo.

"I'm not a pervert like you!" Ichigo said more annoyed as she continue to laugh.

"I'm not a pervert; I just like to annoy you." She said with her grin and Ichigo sighed in defeat. After that, they started walking toward their rooms while Yoruichi continued to annoy him. Mostly about the hot spring which lead him to blush a few times. When they arrived at their rooms, they said goodnight to each other and Yoruichi started to walk, not toward her room, but the one beside it.

"Oi! Where are you going, your room is beside mine." Ichigo asked in confusion.

"I'm sleeping to the Shihoin manor today." She said with her grin because she knew what question he was going to ask.

"Wa...wait, your telling me that you walked all this way toward my room just to annoy me?" Ichigo said surprised.

"Yup."

"Ugh!" Ichigo said and closed the sliding door of his room to go to sleep.

When Ichigo closed his door Yoruichi giggledat what happened and she started to walk toward the Shihoin manor to sleep.

* * *

**I know some of you will not like what I did to Isshin but what I wanted to do is to mostly stun or shock you. You may say that its impossible, I understand but where they lived Isshin became insane like many others so its possible.**

**Some of you told me about where the plot was going. My story is going to be a lot normal like the normal one. What I want to say is that the event about the Vizards will happen, the war in 100 years will happen, Ichigo will fight Aizen at the end and etc. Another thing that I want to say is that I will not change a lot of things. For example: Soifon will always continue to call Yoruichi Yoruichi-sama and nothing else. Little things like that will not change. If you dont really understand then im sorry because I cannot say more. **

**For those who are wondering if the story is going to become a M rated story, the answer is at sometime yes. I will write some lemons between Ichigo and Yoruichi in the future but I will give a warning before. Dont worry, you will not be able to miss the warning, its going to be in the chapter in bold.**

**Another thing I want to say is that I have created a community _Everything about the Vizards. _That community is a community with every story about the Vizards except the YAOI or YURI and it must be wrote in english. I dont have a lot of time so im not really working on it which is why I need some staffs to help me. If you want to be a staff pm me about why you want to be one. The link is on my profile.**

**Thank you for everything guys! If you have any questions or ideas about the story then pm me!**

**Next chapter: Fateful night (easy to know what will happen :) )**


	5. Fateful night

**Sorry for the updating so long after the last update but you must understand that school restarted for me so I was very busy. Though, now it should be ok and this is the longest chapter yet. What will happen in the chapter is basically the same thing in the anime episodes 209 to 212 but with Ichigo in it and some little changes that I made. **

**Another thing, I corrected this chapter to the best of my abilities, this is not the job of my beta reader. Why? 1: I wanted to see how I would manage to correct a chapter myself and the reviews will help for that. 2: It's been nearly a month since I have updated so some of you may be impatient to get the chapter and my beta is pretty busy at school right now so If I send her the chapter it would take like a week before having it back corrected. **

**Some of you may be wondering when Ichigo will start a relationship with Yoruichi. I gave the answer when Yoruichi was talking with Soifon about her possible love for Ichigo.**

**I will update the last chapters in ways of writing it often these next days. What I mean is for example: the thoughts will be wrote in italic. Example: _'I don't like that' _Urahara thought**

**We have passed the 100 favs alert for the story so thank you for supporting this story guys!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

* * *

**3 years later**

The following three years had been interesting for Ichigo, mainly because he was now the lieutenant of the second division. Because of that, Ichigo met a lot of people also. Love Aikawa, the captain of the seventh division, Rojuro Otoribashi, the captain of the third division, Kensei Muguruma, the captain of the ninth division, Shinji Hirako, the captain of the fifth division, Mashiro Kuna, the lieutenant of the ninth division, Lisa Yadomaru, the lieutenant of the eighthdivision, and so on... Two of them decided to spar with him when he had the chance since he was very busy with being the lieutenant and the corps commander. Why? Shinji found that Ichigo have some very good zanjutsu skills so he decided to help him in that. Kensei found the same thing as Shinji except it was in hakuda. For the others, they are good friends that Ichigo befriendedwith in the occasional captains and lieutenants meetings.

Another thing is that the skills of Ichigo had continued to grow very fast. His reiatsu was now of a captain level and his skills were soon approaching that too. The only skill that is captain level is his shunpo, he had trained that a lot. He also had some luck with being the lieutenant of Yoruichi because she often gave him tips in that. The relationship between him and Yoruichi grew but a lot slower.

Today was a sunny day in Soul Society but you could already tell that something awful was going to happen soon. Shinji Hirako was in a shop looking for something for his division when he felt the reiatsu of one of his colleagues near him.

"Hey, good morning!" Shinji said to Kisuke as he got out from the shop with his lieutenant, Aizen Sosuke, following him. As he looked at him, he could see Mayuri on his left and Hiyori on his right.

"Oh, good morning, Hirako." Kisuke replied with a smile.

"I keep telling you to call me Shinji! You really tick me off sometimes." Shinji said while Kisuke was laughing nervously. Then he turned to greet Mayuri. "Good morning, Mayuri!"

"I've told you repeatedly that I would prefer you to maintain formality and adress me as Kurotsuchi. You're such a bothersome man." Mayuri replied.

"What a douche..." Shinji whispered as he turned his head to the side. "Oh, have you heard the news?" He said to Kisuke.

"What news?" Kisuke said. Shinji was going to answer but he was kicked on the back of his left knee by Hiyori.

"Ouch! What the hell, Hiyori?!" He said painfully as he grasps his knee in pain.

"You haven't said hi to me yet!" Hiyori said as she gritted her teeth. "How dare you greet everyone but me!?" She said and she jumped on him to beat him.

"Why should I bother saying hi to you?!" He replied simply.

After that, the two fought with Hiyori wanting Shinji to say hi to her and with Shinji who don't want to say it to let her win. While they fought, Kisuke was laughing nervously again because of her lieutenant.

"That's right. Captain Urahara, have you heard about it yet?" Aizen said continuing where his captain left.

"About what?" Urahara replied a bit confused.

"About the unusual deaths that have occured in the Rukongai." He said.

"That's it! That's what I wanted to talk about! Thank you Sosuke!" Shinji said as he got up with the left foot of Hiyori still on his right cheek.

"Unusual deaths?" Kisuke replied confused and Hiyori, seing the seriousness stopped fighting Shinji.

"Yep. For the past month now, people in the Rukongai have been vanishing. And the cause is totally unknown." Shinji said.

"They vanished? You mean no one can find them?" Kisuke replied.

"Your dense or what? If that were the case, we would call it a disappearance. Sides, we would not care if they just up and ran off. That's their own business, you know? It's different, they are vanishing. They evaporate, and only their clothes are left behind. If they died and turned into spirit particles, their clothes would have vanished too. They didn't die. They lost the ability to maintain their human form and vanished while still alive. That's the only explanation." Shinji said gravely.

"They lost the ability to maintain their human form while still alive?" Kisuke said as he wondered over the information Hirako gave him.

"Look, im just repeating what I heard from the captain Unohana. It don't make any sense to me. The ninth squad is out investigating it right now." He replied with his eyes closed and reopened them a second later.

"I see..." Kisuke whispered thoughtfully.

"Anyways, have you heard news of Ichigo these last times?" Shinji said with a small smile. He and Ichigo had started to be friend when Shinji saw him sparring against Hiyori. After the spar, he congratulatedIchigo about kicking the ass of Hiyori which later earned him a kick on his face by an angry Hiyori.

"Not much, the only thing I heard about him is that he gained another title. The invisible man, and that is because he can totally hide his reiatsu." Kisuke said while he tried to remember other things he could have heard about Ichigo.

"True, he can be very scary when he decided to sneak on you without you knowing till it is too late. Not only his control over his reiatsu is flawless but his stealth skill is extremely high which is a pretty dangerous combination." Shinji said as he laugh a bit at that. At one time, Ichigo had decided to sneak up on him. Let's say that he nearly had an heart attack because of how surprised he was that someone approached him without him knowing.

"Oh yes! I remember from Yoruichi that Ichigo is working on creating a silent shunpo technique." Kisuke said.

"If it was someone else than him who was trying to create this, I would say that it is impossible. But dumbass is something else, he is growing in power very quickly so I think it's possible." Hiyori said entering the conversation.

"I agree with Hiyori, I think that only him or the captain Yoruichi can create such a technique. If he can succeed in creating it, he will also be invisible while fighting. Ichigo can already totally hide his reiatsu so if he can do a silent shunpo then his opponent will have to dodge on pure instinct." Shinji said as he thought about how dangerous it could be if succeeded.

"Yes, if he can create that technique then I don't want to be his enemy someday." Kisuke said as he laugh.

* * *

Speaking of the said person, he was now heading outside of the Seireitei to help the ninth division about the unusual deaths that have occurred the past month in the Rukongai. Apparently, they needed him because of his skills to track people and to possibly scout the area once the night fall if they need to camp there. Over the last three years pretty much nothing had changed for him. The only things that had changed would be that he sparred with some people once he had the time for and that he now wear his zanpakuto on his right hip. Other than that, things did not change much in the past three years. A few minutes later, he sensed the reiatsu of Kensei and Mashiro so he headed toward there. Once he was near them, he was going to rejoin them but it seem that Mashiro and Kensei were arguing againso he decided to wait a bit and enjoy the show.

"Captain, please calm down! Captain!" Said a guy with brown hair as he and another guy with no hair were restrainingtheir captain to make a move on Mashiro.

"You know she is always like this!" The guy with no hair said.

"When on earth did I even tell you to come with us?" Kensei said clearly annoyed then he freed himself from his two seated member who were restraining him. "We don't need you here. Go back home, take a shit, and go to bed!" He said and turned away to continue investigating.

"I'm your vice-captain, so I have to go with you! Didn't you know that? Maybe you're too stupid, Kensei!" Mashiro said making fun of Kensei. She was going to continue but Ichigo decided to stop this to prevent a more angry Kensei.

"Hey there." Ichigo said as he shunpo in front of Kensei. The others, seeing him wondered who he was.

"Berry-tan!" Mashiro said happy to see him.

"Berry-tan?" The one with no hair said.

"It's been a while, Ichigo. If you are here then I guess it's you they sent to help us. That just prove that the situation may be worse than we thought. Everyone, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, the lieutenant of the second division who is going to help us investigating." Kensei said with a small smile at Ichigo, the last time he had seen or sparred with him was three months ago. Upon hearing who the new guy was, the others were quite surprised. He was known by nearly everyone in the Seireitei because of his achievements.

"Yeah, sorry but I had a lot of things to do." Ichigo said.

Kensei was going to answer back but they suddenly heard some children yelling near them. They ran toward it and found a hollow with six legs and a long neck with his mask. He had two tentacles on his back with one having a child in.

"A hollow!" The brown-haired guy said.

"It's huge!" The no-haired guy said.

"That's... a kid!" The purple-haired guy said.

"Let's go!" Kensei said as he unsheated his zanpakuto.

"Sorry to interrupt but it would be a lot more faster if you let me do it." Ichigo said and he unsheathed his zanpakuto. Kensei thought about it for a second before giving him a nod.

Ichigo brought his zanpakuto near his left shoulder and a moment later it exploded with reiatsu.

"_Getsuga Tensho_" Ichigo said as he swung his blade horizontally toward the hollow. A wave of black reiatsu appeared from his zanpakuto and wenttoward the hollow. Once it reached the hollow, it cut through it and killed it. After that, Ichigo sheathehis blade.

"Ichigo, go and find wherever Mashiro went." Kensei said and Ichigo nodded. Ichigo searched for her reiatsu and once he found it he went toward it. A few seconds later, Ichigo found her searching something in some bushes.

"Uh... Mashiro? What are you doing?" Ichigo said confused.

"Hm?... Oh hey Ichigo! Look at what I found!" She said and took out some shinigami shihakusho. "Its ten empty shihakusho!"

"Wait... I heard that the ninth division sent ten people to investigate the unusual deaths recently. Am I right?" Ichigo said a bit anxiouslybecause he really hope that these shinigami shihakushos doesn't belong to who he think.

"Yes! We sent ten people to investigate the unusual deaths a few days ago, why?" Mashiro said excited to know why.

'Shit...' Ichigo thought as he grabbed the ten empty shihakushos and ran at full speed toward Kensei. Once he arrived where Kensei was, he saw that he was trying to make a boy stop crying but apparently he failed.

"Kensei!" Ichigo shouted. When Kensei heard Ichigo he turned his head from the boy to looked at Ichigo.

"So... where was Mashiro while we were fighting?" Kensei said with a frown.

"That's not important, look at that." Ichigo said as he threw the ten empty shihakushos on the ground in front of him.

"That's... our shinigami uniform? And ten of them?" Kensei said astonished as he immediately recognized to who these shihakushos belonged.

"Captain,does this mean...?" Brown-haired guy said also astonished.

"Hey, hey! What's so special about it?" Mashiro said childishly.

"You imbecile! That's how many people we put on our search team!" Kensei muttered.

"Huh? But it looks like all they did was get undressed over there." She said not understanding.

"Mashiro, how could they take their clothes off without removing their obi first? And how do you take off your socks while still wearing your sandals?" Ichigo said and Mashiro tried to understand what Ichigo said.

"Eishima!" Kensei said as he turned his head toward him.

"Captain!" Brown-haired guy now named Eishima replied.

"Contact central command. We have suffered our first shinigami casualities in the missing souls case." Kensei said.

"Yes captain!" Eishima said.

"Toudou!" Kensei said as he looked at the black-haired man now named Toudou.

"Captain!" He replied.

"There is a possibility that this is some sort of strange virus that decomposes souls. Have someone from the twelfth division research team get over here." Kensei said.

"Yes captain!" Toudou said.

"Toudou, can you transfer a message to the lieutenant of the twelfth division, Hiyori Sarugaki, while you will be there?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course lieutenant Kurosaki!" Toudou said.

"Ok then say to her from me: I'm sure she will not come become she is scared of the unusual deaths." He said with a smirk.

"Kasaki!" Kensei said as he now looked at the no-haired guy now named Kasaki.

"Captain!" He replied.

"Have everyone we left on alert at base bring over some tents! We're going to spend the night on guard out here!" Kensei said.

"Yes captain!" Kasaki said.

"If the enemy is after the shinigamis, then it will eventually attack the Seireitei. But we won't let them touch it. We will stop them here!" Kensei said more than determined to find whatever is the cause of the unusual deaths.

"Yes captain!" Toudou, Kasaki, Eishima, Ichigo and purple-hair guy said in one voice.

"Go!" Kensei shouted and Toudou, Kasaki and Eishima leaved to get their tasks done.

"Captain, what about me?" Purpled-haired guy said.

"I'm going to investigate the area, you come with me and lieutenant Ichigo." Kensei said and now turned to the kid. "Kid, hurry up and go home already! Get home before sunset! Got that?" He said and turned to investigate the area with Ichigo, purple-haired guy and Mashiro.

"Are we really camping out? Can we have rice cakes after dinner?" Mashiro said happily.

"No! Go home if you want them so bad." Kensei replied annoyed.

"Kensei you are so mean!" Mashiro said.

* * *

**In the twelfth division**

When Toudou arrived at the twelfth division he knocked on the door.

"Excuse me! I'm the sixth seat Toudou Gizaeimon from the ninth division! Is captain Urahara Kisuke from the twelfth division available? I have come with a request from the ninth division's captain, Mugurama Kensei." He said.

"Enter and please explain the situation." Urahara said.

A few minutes later Toudou finished explaining the situation.

"I see. I understand the situation. I will select someone immediately and send them tonight. But for now, please go back and help captain Mugurama." He said.

"Yes, captain. Thank you very much. Oh and I almost forget, I have a message from lieutenant Kurosaki to lieutenant Sarugaki." Toudou said.

"Uh? What could he want to say to me?" Hiyori said confused.

"He said and I quote "I'm sure she will not come because she is scared of the unusual deaths." Toudou said.

"That dumbass! Like I would be scared of something like that! Alright! I'm going to help you! I will take some things and I will join you at the camp!" Hiyori said angrily but after a few seconds she managed to calm herself _a bit_. Toudou nodded and leaved.

"You can go, I was already planning to send you anyways." Urahara said and Hiyori nodded and went to take some things before going.

* * *

**Back at the camp**

As Toudou arrived at the camp he saw Eishima and Tosen protecting the tent.

"You're late, Toudou." Tosen said.

"Sorry, I just returned from the base, so go easy on me. I will take over. You go on inside and rest." He said.

"I wouldn't think of it. Now that you're back, all three of us will keep watch." Tosen said.

"We only get to take breaks one person at a time. Right now Kasaki's resting inside with the captain and the lieutenant who is sleeping." Eishima said and Toudou nodded.

"What about lieutenant Kurosaki?" Toudou asked a bit curiously.

"He's patrolling the area, apparently he is seeing perfectly in the dark so that's why the captain chose him." Eishima said.

"Okay, thanks." Toudou said.

Inside the tent, Kensei was wondering about the unusual deaths and Kasaki was resting near the fire.

'What could have caused this? Beside, there is no real proof to investigate other than that they have lost their ability to maintain their human forms.' Kensei wondered about that but was interrupted when he heard some moans. He turned his head toward the sound and saw Mashiro gropingher left breast with her right hand with a bit of drool coming out from her mouth.

"How come she can sleep so soundly in a situation like this?" Kensei muttered. Meanwhile, Kasaki looked to what his captain was talking about but immediately regretted it when he saw what Mashiro was doing. "Hey, your shirt is coming open." Kensei said and went to close her shihakusho but she surprised him when she caught his arm.

"Kensei, you perv!" Mashiro said in her sleep and she giggled. After a second or two Kensei got out of the grip Mashiro had on his arm.

"You're even annoying while you sleep! Don't make me smack you!" Kensei said and a second later he and Kasaki heard a groanoutside. Startled, they made their way outside of the tent.

"What's wrong?!" Kensei said once he was outside. What he saw nearly gave him an heart attack. On the ground in front of them was Eishima and Tosen seemingly lifeless and Toudou was in front of them with his back to them. "Toudou, you..." Kensei said with wide eyes but the next second Toudou fell on the ground dead.

"Toudou!" Kasaki half-shouted at his friend.

"Damn it! Get into position, Kasaki! The enemy is still here! Mashiro, get up! Mashiro!" Kensei yelled then he heard another groan now coming from Kasaki. He looked and saw Kasaki falling on the ground dead. "Kasaki! Ichigo! Come! We have serious problems!" The next thing Kensei knew was that darkness now surrounded him.

"What's this?" He whispered and he was pierced by a blade coming from his chest. He slowly turned his head to look at who pierced him. "You are..." He could not finish because he fell on the ground unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest around the camp, Ichigo was patrolling the area to find any possible threats. He was mostly thinking about Yoruichi. He once read a romance novel to know what was the _love_ some people were speaking of. Needless to say that after he read it, he had a pretty good idea of what loving someone was. The problem? Maybe... maybe he was in love with his captain. Thinking about it was pretty weird for two reasons. First, he never really loved someone and second... it was his captain... All of a sudden he heard his name called from Kensei. He was going to shunpo there when suddenly a wave exhaustion hit him pretty hard.

'Wh...what is... happening? Why... am I feeling... so weak... all of... a sudden...?' Ichigo thought as he fell on the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Emergency! Emergency! All captains are to report to the first division's barrack immediately. An anomaly has occured with the ninth division. The ninth division's captain Mugurama Kensei, lieutenant Kuna Mashiro and lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu have completely vanished! An emergency meeting of all of captains will commence immediately!" Someone shouted.

Right now, Yoruichi was training Soifon in hakuda. Once they heard the message they stopped sparring and they both frowned.

"The reiatsu of Ichigo disappeared? How can they know this, he can totally hide it." Soifon said as she looked at Yoruichi.

"He can't 'totally' hide it, it's just so low that people can't sense it. The radars of the twelfth division can know where he is though. So if two lieutenants and a captain's reiatsu disappeared then the situation is a lot worse than we thought. Sorry Soifon but I have to go right now." Yoruichi said and she disappeared in a shunpo toward the barracks of the first division. On her way there, she was thinking about Ichigo. _'Ichigo... I really hope you're not dead... please... just don't be'_ Yoruichi thought nervously.

A minute or two later she was there, she opened the doors and saw that everyone except Kisuke was there. Once she reached her place, they waited a minute for Kisuke but he was not there so they decided to start without him.

"This is an emergency!" The captain commander said starting the meeting. "According to the report I just received from the ninth division's reserves, we have lost reiatsu-reception from the captain Mugurama Kensei, lieutenant Mashiro Kuna and lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki, who were out on the field. The cause is unknown. We have entered a worst-case scenario. Up until yesterday, these strange events occured only in the Rukongai. But now we must solve this matter in order to protect our honor as the thirteen protection divisions. In response, I shall select five captains to investigate the area of the incident." Yamamoto said and he was about to continue but the doors opened revealing a panting Kisuke. "You're late, Urahara Kisuke."

"Please let me go!" Urahara pleaded.

"You may not!" He replied sternly as one of his eyes opened.

"My lieutenant is heading over there right now! I-!" Urahara was going to continue but he was cut off by Yoruichi.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled. "You're embarassing yourself! Get your act together! You ordered your lieutenant to go as I did, didn't you? Don't you see that by acting this way you are insulting her!? If Ichigo was your lieutenant he would be ashamed of you!"

Yoruichi may have said it rudelybut inside, she was extremely worried for him.

After that, Shunsui decided to help Urahara so he walked toward him, he put his left hand on his left shoulder to aidhim.

"Come one, don't just stand there. Get in line." Shunsui said as he and Urahara then got in line. The captain commander seeing that nobody was going to interrupt him continued.

"As I was saying, captain Otoribashi Rojuro from the third division, captain Hirako Shinji from the fifth division and captain Aikawa love from the seventh division... The three of you shall go and investigate the area. Captain Shihoin Yoruichi from the second division shall stay on standby until further orders are issued. Captain Ginrei Kuchiki from the sixth division, captain Kyoraku Shunsui from the eighth division and captain Ukitake Jushiro from the thirteenth shall protect the Seireitei! Captain Unohana Retsu from the fourth division shall prepare to heal the wouded and wait at the infirmary."

"Just a moment, captain commander." The captain Unohana said interrupting him. "If I am to heal the wouded, wouldn't it be best if I went out on the field as well?"

"Since we do not know what is happening, we can not afford to send the head of the medical corps out. I will be sending someone else. Enter!" Yamamoto said and the doors opened revealing two people. One was a tall, lightly tan-skinned man. He was wearing the standard shinigami robes with an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the kido corps on it. He was also carrying a shakujo and his black hairstyle was cornrowed but was styled into little horns and lastly he had a long mustache. The other one was a very large and rotund man. He was wearing a long purple mantle over his standard shinigami robes. His pink hair was styled into two small hors with black tips with the emblem of the kido corps in the center.

"Tsukabishi Tessai? It's been a while since he have made a public appearance." Ukitake said surprised.

"So this is gonna be a pretty big deal isn't it?" Shunsui said and lowered his staw hat a bit.

"I believe you already know the situation. I want both of you to go out and investigate." Yamamoto said.

"Very well." Tessai said.

"Understood" Hachigen said.

"Hey, yama-jii!" Shunsui said as he raised one of his hands. Yamamoto opened his right eye to look at him and hear what he had to say. "Sorry, but don't you think it's kind of a bad idea to send out the captain and lieutenant of the kido corps when we don't know what's out there?"

"Then who would you send?" He asked.

"I'd send out my lieutenant." Shunsui replied.

"Are you going to get her now?" Ukitake said with his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Sure!" He said with a smile then turned to look behind him. "Hey, Lisa!"

"What?" Lisa said as she appeared across the bars behind Shunsui.

"See?" Shunsui said as he looked at his friend with a small smile while he was pointing Lisa with his thumb. Seeing this, Ukitake sweat dropped at what just happened. "I have told you not to spy on us during the meeting, haven't I?" Shunsui said as he turned his head to speak with her.

"I can't help it! I'm curious. Its in the human nature, get over it." She said not caring at all she was interrupting a meeting of captains.

"You heard?" Shunsui replied with his eyes closed.

"Sure." Lisa said.

"Can you handle it?" Shunsui said.

"You bet!" She said.

"Then go on." He said as he lowered his head a bit. She nodded and leaved.

"I can't believe you!" The captain commander said a bit annoyed.

"Hey, big happenings like this only come along once in a blue moon. As her superior, I want her to experience this first hand. You know what I mean right? She will be fine. Despite her appearance, Lisa is actually pretty strong. So would you let her go in your place, captain of the kido corps?" Shunsui said as he opened his eyes and now looked at Tessai.

"I don't mind. I am going to take you up on this offer and go back to bed." The captain of the kido corps said and looked at the face of his friend Kisuke for a few seconds before going back. When he was not there anymore, the captain commander banged his wooden cane on the floor.

"As such, Otoribashi Rojuro, Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love, Ushoda Hachigen and Yadomaru Lisa, you are now part of a special squad tasked with discovering the cause of the vanishing souls!" The captain commander said and the said people nodded before disappearing. "Everyone is dismissed!" He said and everyone started to leave. Unohana, seeing the look on the face of her fellow captain decided to help her a bit.

"Do not worry captain Yoruichi, Ichigo will be fine. He is not a prodigy for nothing after all." She said with a small sad smile and leaved.

_'Ichigo... I hope you're alright...'_ Yoruichi thought sadly.

* * *

Hiyori was running from a hollowfied Kensei. She didn't knew how this happened. A minute or so ago, she was attacked and was quite stunned to see what had attacked her. Now, she was trying to come up with a plan to stop him but not kill him. Easy to say when your a lieutenant and you want to do this to a captain. The hollow Kensei then punched the ground beside her, she jumped away to get a break and to think of a plan. Just when she looked at him, he suddenly jumped at her but before he could hit her Shinji appeared with his katana in his hands blocking the attack.

"Shinji!" Hiyori said surprised.

"You idiot. Why are you not drawingyour katana?" Shinji said as he looked at her from the corner of his left eye.

"You idiot... like I could." She said looking at the ground. Shinji looked back at the thing, puzzled. It was then that he saw the number 69 on his chest.

"Kensei?!" Shinji said more than surprised.

"Shinji!" Lisa said as Love, Rojuro and her approached Shinji.

"Are you okay, Hiyori?" Love said and a second later they saw a hollow Kensei. "K...Kensei!" He said utterly stunned. "What is going on? That's..."

"Is that really Kensei? That mask... and his reiatsu... He's just like a hollow!" Rojuro said as surprised as his fellow captain.

"I don't know if he is really Kensei or not but... But I can tell you we're all gonna die if we don't unsheathe our swords. It was then that the hollow Kensei started to yell and his reiatsu increased drastically to the point where they had to get out of there because of the damage it did to the landscape around them. Love shunpo in the air above them but he then heard a shunpo behind him.

"Wha-?!" Love said and he was punched in his back resulting in a large cloud of smoke in the sky. Seconds later, Love blocked the next punch of hollow Kensei with his katana and he went backward several feets because of the force put behind his katana. Once the smoke cleared out, Love was seen panting.

"He's strong! That's Kensei for sure!" Love said to himself while he kept his katana in front of him in a defensive position.

"Stop! Don't you get it? It's Kensei! This-" Hiyori said but stopped speaking because she was starting to fell sick then she caughed a few times.

"Keep quiet, Hiyori!" Shinji said to Hiyori who was on his left arm. A few seconds later she was starting to feel a bit better. "We have to stop him. Even more if he is really Kensei."

"That's right, Hiyori. We have to stop him because we care about him." Rojuro said as he stepped in an attack position.

"Don't worry, Hiyori." Lisa said as she and Rojuro draw their blades. "There is a million ways to stop someone without killing him. Let's cut off his limbs. You take the right side."

"All right." Rojuro said with a small smile then they jumped toward the hollow Kensei.

Lisa arrived first and she swung her katana horizontally across his chest but missed it. Then she tried to pierce him but he move out of the way so she retried to slash at him horizontally. She failed each time but all she was doing was a distraction for Rojuro. Several seconds later, Rojuro appeared above Kensei and he tried to cut him but hollow Kensei blocked his katana with his left arm.

"You're mine!" Lisa said as she saw her chance while she tried to slash at him. Unfortunately, he blocked her katana with his other arm. Hollow Kensei then turned around fastly to get them off him. Rojuro and Lisa back away as they thought of a new plan to attack again. As Lisa was catching her breath, she saw something in the air above Rojuro so she looked at it. To her surprise, it was Mashiro in a hollow form like Kensei but she was going to... "Move, Rose!" Lisa yelled at him while Rojuro looked confused. The next second, Rojuro was hit by a pretty powerful kick on the head that sent him on the ground. When the smoke cleared, Rojuro was on the ground not moving with his katana still in his hand.

"It's Mashiro!" Shinji said to himself as he looked at the hollow Mashiro. _'I hope Ichigo didn't transformed into something like that too because things might go bad if he have.'_

Hollow Mashiro, who was looking at Shinji while she was in the air then backflipped and propelledherself on a wall of air and went toward Shinji. Shinji prepared himself as he went in a defensive position and Mashiro came on him with a powerful kick on his katana. The ground beneath them crackedbecause of the strength of the kick. It went like that for a few seconds before Shinji was able to repel the attack and Mashiro went several feets backward. Hollow Mashiro, upon landing, propelled herself once again and launched herself toward Shinji. Then she and Shinji fought for a while with Shinji blocking the continuous kicks from Mashiro. A moment later, hollow Mashiro found a way to sneak up in the defensive position of Shinji and she was going to kick in the face.

"Bakudō #75: Five-Post Iron Weights!" A voice said and five incredibly tall and thick pillars connected to each other by chains appeared out of nowhere above hollow Mashiro and pinned her to the ground before she could attack Shinji. After the smoke cleared out, the person who just speaked was revealed to be Hachigen. "Everyone is so fast!" He said while panting.

"Hachi!" Shinji said relieved to see him.

"I'm glad I made it in time." He said but stopped when he heard some clashing above him. He looked and saw hollow Kensei fighting Love. Love dodged a punch from hollow Kensei and raised his katana above his head while he went down on Kensei to attack him. Hollow Kensei then blocked his katana with his left arm like it was nothing. _"Bakudō #63: Chainlink Chain Bonds!"_ A yellow long rope then appeared and bound the arms of hollow Kensei. After some seconds, hollow Kensei fell to the ground.

"Shinji, what on Earth is going on here? Why is Kensei a..." Hachigen said but he then felt his kido on hollow Kensei weakening. He looked at him and was shocked by what he saw. "Impossible! Bakudō #63 is... being dispelled through pure brute force!" Some seconds later, hollow Kensei was able to dispel the kido with pure brute force.

Hollow Kensei ranat Lisa to punch her but she moved out of the way. Then she jumped high in the air while she prepared herself in a defensive position. Hollow Kensei looked at her for a second and shunpo behind her. Before she was able to turn herself completely to face him, he had punched her in her chest and she went crashing to the ground. Hollow Kensei then divedtoward her to finish her but half-way there he was hit on his left side by a blue ball of energy.

"Stop! Kensei was not that kind of man who would attack a woman!" Rojuro said as he was still laying on the ground.

"You're ok, Lisa?" Shinji said to Lisa who was a few feets away from him.

"Of course!" She said as she got up.

"It seem not." He replied.

"Shut up!" Lisa said as she was panting a bit.

"But we can't continue this eternally." Rojuro said as he got up from the place he was laying.

"Hachi, can you do something?" Lisa said as she turned to him.

"Yes, but... He easily broke my Chainlink Chain Bonds. So I will need to use my most high levels spells. And to do it... I will need that everyone get out of my view so that I can cast a more powerful bakudō spell. But there is some chances that you could be caught in too." Hachigen said.

"That's all?" Love said determined. "I will draw his attention. Catch Kensei when he will be concentrate on me."

"I will help you." Lisa said.

"Yeah, me too." Rojuro said.

"Are you crazy? You have many big wounds! I will do it alone. Cover my back." Love said.

"Idiot." Lisa replied.

"It's you who say that!" Love said and he started running toward Kensei with his katana in his hand. As he was running toward the hollow Kensei, a blue ball of energy passed near him and hit hollow Kensei in the chest. Love then jumped in the air and raised his katana above his head and brought it down on the chest of hollow Kensei. 'What resistance!' Love thought when he saw that his katana did no damage.

Hollow Kensei then punched Love on his chin, sending him high in the air. Lisa came down from above with her katana in her hands but when she landed her katana on his arm, hollow Kensei sent her away with his arm. Not giving him the time to react, Love hit him with a punch on his mask, making him back several feets backward. Hollow Kensei then ran toward Love but before he could hit him Love shunpo away.

_"Bakudō #99: Kin!"_ Hachi said as he clasped his hands together with the fingers intertwined intricately. A spiritual fabric tied the arms of hollow Kensei behind his back and after, it wrapped around the entire body and brought him down on the ground. After that, several iron shafts pinned him definitely.

"You cast a spell of level ninety without incantation? Really good." Shinji said to Hachi with a smile.

"I think... Perhaps I went a little too hard." He said while he took some big breaths.

"So... What are we doing now? Can you..." Shinji said but he stopped when he saw Love being blown away backwardnear twenty feets from them.

"What?!" Rojuro said he looked at Love.

"What the hell just happened!?" Shinji said as he was frowning while trying to understand what happened. Lisa, Shinji, Rojuro and Hachi then ran toward Love who was lying on the ground.

"Love! What happened?" Lisa asked when they were beside him. Love got up slowly due to the force of the kick then he tried to come up with an answer.

"I think... I think that someone just kicked me..." Love said with a frown as he was panting a lot. When they heard that, their eyes, except Shinji who was thinking, went big and each of them looked at Mashiro. She was still pinned to the ground by the pillars so what could have kicked him?

"If someone kicked you then we would have heard the sound of the kick." Lisa said. Love was about to answer but Shinji cut him.

"Not if it's who I thought." Shinji said frowning while hoping what he thought would be proven false.

"What?" Lisa said as she was trying to understand while Love and Rojuro understood who just attacked Love. There was a short moment of silence before Love answered.

"He's talking about the lieutenant of the second division, Ichigo. He's not known as the silent assassin for nothing." Love said and Lisa finally understood what Shinji meant.

"Still, he attacked Love and leaved before we could all react or see what happened, how is it possible?" Lisa said not liking at all where this was heading.

"Lisa, we are talking about Ichigo. He is known as a shunpo master through all Soul Society. He is even better than me, Love or Shinji in shunpo so don't underestimate him at all. Why we were not able to see anything was because we were not paying attention." Rojuro said then he gripped tightly his katana preparing for whatever to come at him. "So, where will he attack next time?"

Just as Rose finished he heard something behind him. He had just the time to block a punch sent at him with his katana. He looked at who attack him and saw the armband of the lieutenant of the second division on one of his arms. Then, he looked more closely at him. He was wearing the standard shinigami shihakusho but he had a hollow mask like Kensei or Mashiro. His hollow mask was covering his entire head and there was four black spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin. The mask also had two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. There was also some small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists. The last thing was that he had long straight hair reaching down to his waist.

Hollow Ichigo then shunpo behind Rojuro and was about to punch him but he had to shunpo again because Love was about to slash at him from his back. He then reappeared on the right side of Rojuro and tried to punch him but Rojuro saw this and blocked the attack with his katana. Love appeared behind hollow Ichigo with his katana but he was kicked in the ribs by a round kick and was sent several feets away. Rojuro, seeing an opening slashed his katana horizontally at his now exposed back but hollow Ichigo dodged it by purposely falling on the ground. As he was falling toward the ground, he put both of his hands on it and used it to balance himself to deliver a powerful kick with both of his feet in the face of Rojuro.

"He's strong!" Lisa said amazed.

_"Bakudō #75: Five-Post Iron Weights!"_ Hachigen said and five iron pillars appeared and were about to pin him but just before it could, hollow Ichigo disappeared in a shunpo. Hachigen had a very surprised look on his face because it has been a long time since someone dodged one of his spells. The five iron pillars then disappeared by breaking into million of pieces. The sound of shunpo was heard beside him and he looked to see that Shinji(still with Hiyori), Lisa, Love and Rojuro had shunpo beside him.

"You have a plan Hachi? He already dodged one of your spells." Shinji said but before they could continue they saw hollow Ichigo bending forward a little. A small ball of red energy then appeared between his horns and started to grew slowly.

"Cero?!" Love said not believing what he was seeing along with the others.

"Hachi! Use one of your spells to protect us!" Shinji said as he turned to Hachi with an alarmed look.

_"Bakudō #81: Severing Void!"_ Hachigen said and an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall appeared in front of them. Just when he finished, the cero was launched toward them and it hit the wall of energy. After ten seconds or so, the cero ended. When they looked at hollow Ichigo, a blade was coming out of where his heart was supposed to be. All of them were too shocked to say something at what they saw. A second later, the blade was retired and hollow Ichigo fell on the ground... revealing Aizen.

"Sorry... but he is too dangerous to be kept alive." Aizen said simply with a small smile.

Immediately the look of shocked transform into a look of anger for Shinji and for the others it was even more making no sense. Though, they did not have the time to react because they were envelopped in total darkness. Shinji, was able to escape it but accidently dropped Hiyori in the process and when the thing ended, Lisa, Rojuro, Love, Hiyori and Hachigen were on the ground unconscious. He was glaring at the purple-haired guy in front of him but a second later he recognized him.

"You..." Shinji said and the purple-haired guy removed his large goggles that was covering his eyes and forehead. "Tosen! Why? You... betrayed Kensei... Your own captain!" Shinji said in a low voice and Tosen removed the mask covering his mouth and nose.

"He didn't betrayed anyone. He's pretty loyal. He obeyed to each order I gave him. I'll thank you to not blame him. Captain Hirako." Aizen said with his smile still present while a little kid with silver hair was walking alongside of him.

"I knew it was you... It is you who is pulling the strings..." Shinji said as he unconsciously tighten his grip on his katana.

"So you knew? I recognize you for sure now." Aizen said.

"Of course I noticed!" Shinji replied with a glare.

"Since when?" Aizen asked.

"Since you were in your mother's womb." Shinji said.

"I see." Aizen replied as he closed his eyes.

"I always knew... that you were a dangerous person, that you were not a man trustworthy. It's because of that that I chose you to be my lieutenant. To be able to watch you!" Shinji said in a grave tone. Aizen opened his eyes and replied.

"Yes, and I thank you very much, captain Hirako. Because of your permanent distrust, you didn't noticed." Aizen said.

"I just said that I have!" Shinji said a bit annoyed by his comment.

"No, you didn't notice something at all. All this month, it wasn't me... who was walking behind you." Aizen said unsheathing his zanpakuto and Shinji gasped in surprise. "I can... make believe everything that I want to my ennemies. That is the real ability of my zanpakuto. Kyoka Suigetsu. I call this technique... _Kanzen Saimin_."

"Perfect hypnosis?" Shinji said.

"You are an intelligent man, captain Hirako. If you had treated me like the other captains treated their lieutenants, you may had noticed. But you didn't do it. Because of your distrust toward me, you always put some distance between us. You never entrustedto me, you never shared some information. You never tried to know me." He said and sheathe his zanpakuto. "That is why you never noticed... that someone was replacing me. I told my substitute to memorize my behavior toward you and the other captains. If you had really established a relationship with me, you would have noticed the minor differencesbetween me and my substitute. It is simply because you never tried to know me that you didn't noticed anything. Did you understand all of that, captain Hirako? And I permit myself to add that: You said to me that you chose me to be your lieutenant to keep an eye on me. It's not true."

"What?" Shinji said.

"As a captain you can choose your lieutenant, the candidates can also declined the offer. Of course, it's almost never happened. However, I had the choice to not become your lieutenant. So why did I accepted? Because you were perfect. Your constant distrust and attitude toward me made the perfect environment for my plans. Do you understand, now? You didn't chose me, I chose you, captain Hirako. You should catch the opportunity to say sorry to your friends. They bite the dust, bleeding and unconscious, because I chose you." Aizen said.

"Aizen!" Shinji said angrily as he started running at him but he was stopped by a new feeling inside his body and a white substance got out of his mouth and left eye. He tried to understand for a second then he looked back at Aizen.

"Thank you for finally reacting like that." Aizen said as the view of Shinji was sometimes blurring.

"What the hell! Me too?!" Shinji said and the white substance took the form of a hollow mask covering half of his face. After that, the white substance also appeared on the faces of the other people on the ground. "Aizen, what is happening?!" He said as the white thing continued to spread and hurt him.

"It seem that the hollowfication is speeding up if the subject is agitate." Aizen said while looking at Shinji.

"Hollowfication? What's... that?" Shinji said in a low voice.

"You don't need to know." Aizen simply replied and the white substance on Shinji expanded to cover his left shoulder. "You were the most fascinating. But I'm finished with you. It is time to end this. Captain Hirako." Aizen said and unsheathed his blade then walked toward Shinji. "Here is a last thing that you should keep in mind. It's not terrifying when you are waiting to be betrayed. What is really terrifying, is when you are not waiting for it, captain Hirako. Farewell. You have made some perfect samples." Aizen said as he was now in front of him and raised his katana up in the air.

"Shit!" Shinji said as Aizen was going to kill him but before he could, Aizen moved because he noticed someone from the corner of his eye. However, the person succeed in cutting his armband with his blade and it fell to the ground.

"Oh? I see... We have some interesting guests." Aizen said as he looked at Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. "What can I do for you, captain Urahara, captain of the kido corps?"

"They found us." Said the silver-haired shild in an amused voice.

"I will take care of them!" Tosen said as he started to unsheathe his blade.

"No, it's ok." Aizen replied.

"But-" Tosen said trying to argue.

"Kaname, I said that it was ok." Aizen said a bit annoyed and he looked at him from the corner o his right eye.

"Y-yes, sir! Please apologize my insubordination!" Tosen said as he kneel on one knee with his head down.

"Ki... Kisuke!" A voice said behind him, Kisuke turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Shinji with a white substance covering half of his body to his waist. "Why... did you came? You Idiot!" Shinji said while panting.

"What's that frightening mask?" Kisuke asked as he noticed it.

"It's up to you to tell me. Go... and check Ichigo. He died a moment ago from the hands of Aizen... so maybe a kido could bring... him back." Shinji said while panting.

"It's been too long. No kido can bring him back, captain Hirako." Aizen said interrupting them. Kisuke frowned at that but afterwardturned his head at Tessai and nodded at him.

Tessai shunpo beside the corpse of Ichigo and crounched beside him to see if he was really dead. He searched for a wound that would have killed him but found none. He then put two of his fingers on his jugular to check for a pulse... and he found a regular one.

_'They think he is dead but he isn't. Hm... For the moment, it's best to not told them. Especially with the recent behavior of the lieutenant Aizen.'_ Tessai thought and rejoined the others.

"It was too late?" Kisuke said and Tessai nodded sadly. Kisuke then turned to Aizen. "So, lieutenant... Aizen."

"Yes?" Aizen replied.

"What were you doing here?" Kisuke asked.

"Nothing at all. I have, by pure chance, found the wounded research team, no doubt because of a fight. I was going to heal them." Aizen said.

"You... bastard..." Shinji said angry.

"Why are you lying to me?" Kisuke said to Aizen.

"Lying?" Aizen said faking not to understand. "What is wrong for a lieutenant to want to save the life of his captain?"

"No, that's not what I meant to say. Wouded, because of a fight?" He said referring to the research team. "You call that being wounded? Stop your lies. They were transformed into hollows." He said and Shinji gasped in surprise. "That case of souls evaporating... A lot of our subordinates were evaporated, one after another, to arrive there. The most probable thing is... the research on the hollowfication." He said as he closed his eyes for a second then reopened them a second later. "Someone was leading some experiences. But, given the situation now, his identity is making no doubt now."

"I see. You're really... the kind of man that I thought you were." Aizen said and sheate his katana. "I am happy that you came tonight. Gin, Kaname, we did enough for the moment. We leave." He said and walked away with his fellow compagnions following him.

"Wait, Aizen! That conversation is not finished!" Kisuke yelled.

"Get out of the way please, Urahara!" Tessai said and Kisuke got out of the way while Tessai extanded his left arm toward Aizen. _"Bakudō #88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon!"_ He said and a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy went toward Aizen and the others.

As the beam of energy approached them, it suddenly exploded and a part of the area around them was destroyed. Several seconds later, when the smoke of the explosion cleared out, they saw what stopped the hadō spell.

"Impossible! A lieutenant... who skipped the incantation for the _Bakudō #81: Severing Void_, and stopped my kido?!" Tessai said more than surprised and a few seconds later the wall of energy shattered and disappeared. "My most humble apologies, but it seemed that he got away."

"Tessai... but what...?" Kisuke said but stopped when he heard Shinji groaning in pain. Shinji fell to his knees and landed on his back. "Hirako!" Kisuke said as he and Tessai went to his sides.

"We will take care of Aizen later! Please help Hirako and the others!" Tessai said.

"It's not good! The hollowfication is too advanced to be able to do something!" Kisuke said.

"Urahara, it seem like you are understanding what is happening here. I never heard of hollowfication but you, you seem to know a lot about it. You should know how to reverse the process then. Am I wrong in saying that?" Tessai said hoping. Kisuke thought for a moment before answering.

"I know a way. But it's risked." Kisuke replied.

"Naturally. It's always better than nothing." Tessai said as he got up and turned to the wounded research team. "I'll take them all, like that, to the quarters of the twelfth division." He said and Kisuke was surprised by what he said. "We will save them with all the equipments there is there."

"Like that?!" Kisuke said while he thought that Tessai was maybe talking about a teleportation techniques. "But how would you do it?"

"I will need to stop the time and teleported us." He said.

"What?!" Kisuke said not believing what his childhood friend just said.

"Those two spells are forbidden. Those who used them are severly punished. I insist on the fact that you must close your eyes and blocked your ears!" Tessai said and Kisuke nodded by closing his eyes and blocking his ears. When Tessai saw that Kisuke did what he told him, he started the spells.

* * *

**Quarters of the twelfth division**

Several seconds later, Kisuke opened his eyes and was surprised to be in the quarters of the twelfth division. A minute or so later in the silence, Tessai let his hands fall on his sides and he sighed.

"The hollowfication is one of the answers that I found while searching on how to reinforce the soul of a shinigami." Kisuke said and removed the hood from his head and walked toward a heavily security door. "While I was researching, I created something that can temporarily break the barrier between hollow and shinigami, to create a new person." He explained and entered the code to open the door. When the code was entered, he opened the door. "It's what I will use to heal Hirako, Ichigo and the others."

"What is that object?" Tessai said while Kisuke was walking toward him with something in his hand with a cloth on.

"I call it, Hogyoku." Kisuke said and removed the cloth to reveal a small ball of energy.

"Hogyoku?" Tessai said in wondered as he looked at the small ball of energy._'Why is it so intimidating? It's reiatsu? No, it's not that. It's his simple presence! The simple presence of that stone give me the impression that it is choking my own life! But what is that stone?! What does Urahara has created?!'_ Tessai thought while looking at it impresed. "Can we heal them with that? Does Hirako and the others will really...?" Tessai asked.

"No." Kisuke said with a small sigh. "Remember what I said. It's risked. Hirako and the others have, to the maximum, twenty percents of chances to get better after we used the Hogyoku."

"Only twenty percents?" Tessai said.

"If the lieutenant Aizen is really behind the unusual deaths, he must not have thought that the hollowfication could be reversed. We can't heal them... without that!" Kisuke said.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Kisuke wake up to find that he slept on a desk, as he was trying to remember what happened it suddenly hit him. He turned around to find if it worked. He looked at each of them but he realised that it didn't worked. The only thing that happened was that the mask of Ichigo had narrowed to a mask that only covered his face and had four black spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth. His hair had also grown back to the way it was before the incident.

"Urahara?" Tessai said seated near a wall as he noticed his friend awake.

"I'm sorry, Tessai." Kisuke said as he lowered his head in regret. "We have failed. I will go and take some air outside." He said and went outside.

As he was outside, he looked in the air and slowly breath. Then he thought about the events. One thing he was sure now was that Yoruichi was not going to kill him. Before falling asleep, Tessai told him that Ichigo was not dead. Thinking about what Yoruichi would have done to him if Ichigo was dead made him shuddered for a second. He knew that she cared deeply for him and that should he die, she would be devastated for a long time. Then he thought about Aizen for a few seconds but he was interrupted when several people with some spear weapons shunpo all around him.

"What is happening?!" Kisuke asked confused.

"Captain of the twelfth division Urahara Kisuke and captain of the kido corps Tsukabishi Tessai, you are arrestby order of the central 46! I am escorting you!" A random shinigami said to a very confused Kisuke.

* * *

**Central 46**

Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi were now inside of the central 46 and they were handcuffed in their backs. They were now waiting for something but a minute later Kisuke then decided to speak.

"But what is happening?" Kisuke said confused but nervous inside of him. A few seconds later someone replied to him.

"Did we gave you the permission to speak? You are here to undergo an interrogation. You can only speak to answer our questions. Please be aware of the situation, captain of the twelfth division." Someone said in the big room.

_'An interrogation? Are we being suspected of something?'_ Kisuke thought. "My apologies."

"Where were you yesterday night, near midnight?" Another person said.

"In the forest to the West of Fugai, the sixth district." Kisuke answered.

"Was it to lead your researches on the hollowfication?" Another person said.

"Wait a second, please! Who told you something like that?" Kisuke said shocked by the question.

"You went to Fugai, see the results of your diabolical experience on the hollowfication on nine people of captain levels to start with the captain of the fifth division. Am I right?" The first voice said. When Kisuke heard this, his eyes widened and he finally understood, his hands closed in anger at being manipulated by Aizen.

"Who was it?" Kisuke said in a low voice.

"You don't have the right to ask questions!" Someone said.

"Was it the lieutenant Aizen?" Kisuke asked in a normal voice.

"It is your second warning, captain of the twelfth division! Restart and we will add it to the list of your crimes!" Another voice said.

"But it's him who did it! We went to save Hirako and the others!" Kisuke yelled in disbelief.

"Your lies are ridiculous. The lieutenant of the fifth division didn't even leaved the Seireitei once, the past night." Another voice said.

"What?!" Kisuke said.

"We have 124 witnesses, one of them being a captain, who can prove it. No accusations can be done against him." The previous voice said.

"That's impossible!" Kisuke muttered.

"I come to report." A member of the fifth division of the special forces said as he appeared behind Kisuke and Tessai. Upon hearing him, Kisuke turned to look at him. "We have found proofs indicating that he was leading some experiences on the hollowfication in the quarters of the twelfth division." The member of the special forces said.

"Its decided then." The first voice said and three hits were heard on some wooden thing. "I will pronounce your sentences! Captain of the kido corps, Tsukabishi Tessai! For having used some forbidden spells, you will be imprisonned to life in the third level underground prison, the Shugo. Captain of the twelfth division, Urahara Kisuke! To have lead some forbidden researches and experiences, betrayed your comrades and wounded them greatly, and on top of that, murdered the lieutenant of the second division, Kurosaki Ichigo. You will be stripped of all spiritual energy and banned in the real world for the eternity. And finally, the unfortunate captain of the fifth division and the seven other victims of your diabolic experience will be killed as hollows right now!" He said and once again the eyes of Kisuke widened.

"Impossible... Wait a minute!" Kisuke said but the door to the room was kicked and someone stood there.

"Who it is? Who gave you the permission to enter here during the interrogation?! Get out of here right now!" Someone said.

The person who stood in the entrance then shunpo behind Kisuke and Tessai. The member of the special forces tried to punch her but failed. The mysterious person then punched him two times in the face before kicking him several feets away. After that, the person break their wooden handcuffs with two kicks and they got away.

"Ca...Catch him! Its a bandit!" A voice said.

"Someone catch him! There is no one? Someone catch him!" Another person said.

* * *

**In a secret underground area**

After they got away, Kisuke, Tessai and the mysterious person went to an underground training area.

"Thank you, Yoruichi!" Kisuke said as the identity of the mysterious person was revealed to be Yoruichi.

"No need to thank me. I will kick your asses later for not getting me yesterday night. I brought back the nine here." Yoruichi said while looking at the nine hollowfied people with Ichigo on top of Rojuro with his back to Hachi then she continued but a lot more sadly. "Even Ichigo who need and deserve a burial..."

"Oh, so you don't know it?" Kisuke said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" She said really annoyed that he was having fun of him.

"Hm... I don't know, check his pulse maybe?" He said even more amused. When Yoruichi heard that she understood what he meant and instantly appeared in front of Ichigo and put her head on his chest. A second later she was overjoyed when she heard a pulse, though, she resisted the urge to give him a big hug. She stayed there for a few seconds to be sure then she got up.

"I thought he was dead?" Yoruichi said relieved.

"I don't know what really happened but all Shinji told me is that he saw Aizen killing Ichigo." Kisuke said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I see... Ah well, I'm glad he is not dead!" She said with a big smile and she stretched her arms in the air for a moment before continuing. "Anyways, back to the matter, I brought back all of the gigais you were working on. And now, speak! I want you to explain me all the strategy that you planned for the worst of the scenarios possible since you talked of the unusual deaths with Hirako." She said and Kisuke was surprised for a few seconds.

"So you knew? What unpleasant person you are." Kisuke said with a smile.

"And it's you who is saying that." Yoruichi replied.

"Tessai, could you stop the time for Hirako and the others, please? Then, place some barriers of two or three thicknesses around the area?" Kisuke said as he was ready for whatever would come at him. "In the next twenty two hours, I will make three for us and nine for Hirako and the others. Twelve gigais that will cut off completely our reiatsu."

"Yoruichi..." Tessai said to her.

"I'm coming with you and Kisuke must have already figured out why." Yoruichi said with a small smile as she looked at the hollowfied form of Ichigo for a few seconds.

"It's decided then, we will hide in the real world and we will take the time to solve this problem. We must." Kisuke said then looked at Shinji. "We will also find a way to reverse the hollowfication!"

* * *

**So, how did you found the chapter? Please if you can leave a comment on the grammar or any kind of errors you may have seen in the chapter. I want to improve myself so don't be too shy to give a critic. Though, if you have a flame for me then bring it on, like I said, I have an extinguisher just for that! In other words, your losing your time reading that story if you want to flame me.**

**I am always researching staffs for my community _Everything about the Vizards! _**

**There is a new poll on my profile and I need you to answer it. The poll is: Are you for or against having Chad, Orihime, Ishida and the others in the story The Stealth Prodigy?**

**Anyways, that's all. Thank you everyone for your support! Next chapter: New life and teasing. It's easy to know what I mean by teasing, eh eh eh.**


End file.
